


A soulmates universe

by herilaveur



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: In another universe, in Paris in October 2020:What if Even never met Isak... and Eliott never met Lucas...What if Even, a senior student at a film school, had to help Eliott, a sophomore student? And if Isak, who works in a café on campus and help Lucas, a young and a bit clumsy student he just hired and who reminds him of him at 18 years old?Finding someone who looks like you, who understands you and with whom you can be yourself, isn't that what it's all about finding your soul mate?Then why isn't it working? How can you feel like you're missing something you never had?**one day -> one chapter**
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Even Bech Næsheim, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Lucas Lallemant/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 103
Kudos: 98





	1. Someone who makes you feel at home

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to remain faithful to the characters of Skam and Skam France while respecting their real age differences and I based on the actors' physical appearance in 2020 for this fic. 
> 
> So, Even is 23, Isak is 21, Eliott is 20 and Lucas is 18... and you won't be surprised by Even's long hair (I love Henrik Holm with a bun), or Isak's light beard...

It's the first time they've really met and Eliott is really surprised. Talking to Even is like talking to a friend you haven't seen in a long time, except they just met. Of course, Eliott has already seen Even in the halls of the school and he knows that he is a senior while Eliott has just started the second year. Even doesn't really go unnoticed: he's definitely taller than most students, he wears his long hair and doesn't care what other people think of him, and he's got a sexy fucking accent.

At first Even was only supposed to give him some advice and guide him for his Stop Motion project because Eliott was totally lost in front of this fucking concept, but in the end the discussion is so natural between them that they are now settled since almost 3 hours in a café. 

"So you really specialize in stop motion?" Eliott asks before taking another sip of his coffee.

''Yeah. Why, do you think that's weird?"

Even smiles, and his smile reflects right back into his eyes. And Eliott is forced to admit that he's really good-looking. When he smiles like that, he's got two pointy canines like vampires, and Eliott loves that. Even runs his hand through his hair and puts his hair back behind his ears. He has dark blonde hair with an incredible number of shades and it almost goes down to his shoulders. Sometimes he ties it in a bun and Eliott finds himself thinking that he prefers it when he wears it loose like today.

''Okay. Your silence speaks for you, man."

Eliott jumps up and blinks his eyes and looks at him.

''What?"

Even chuckles and his blue eyes stretch out as he smiles. 

''I was asking you if you thought it was weird, so I guess you do.''

Eliott shakes his head.

''No. No, I doesn't. We all have different ways of looking at movies. And fortunately, otherwise school would be boring as hell. Are you going back to Norway when you finish school? It must be hard being so far from home."

Even shrug your shoulders.

''No. Not really. No one's expecting me, you know, except my parents. So that's Ok. But maybe I'll go back, yeah, or maybe I'll go somewhere else or stay here. I haven't decided yet. I'm looking for a place where I feel at home."

Eliott nods his head. He's familiar with that feeling that you never feel at home anywhere.

''Somewhere or someone? My mother always says there is no one place that makes you feel at home, but a special person who makes you feel at home."

Even shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

''Maybe, yeah, maybe you'll give me that feeling. I feel like I'm really comfortable with you and yet we barely know each other."

Eliott laughs and smiles, but puts his hand on Even's hand.

''Forget it, I'm too fucked up for you. I'll make you want to leave the country before you finish your senior year."

Even laughs back.

''Aren't we all fucked on this fucking earth?''

Eliott nods his head.

"Maybe we are."

''Well, so what do you want to do?''

Eliott finishes his cup and puts it back on the table.

"I don't know, you wanna go to a movie?"

Even bursts out laughing and finishes his coffee.

''Yeah. I never turn down a movie, especially with someone I can talk to about the quality of the film afterwards, but I was talking about what you wanna do after film school."

Eliott feels his cheeks turning red and he feels like a complete idiot. He thought Even was flirting, but he realises he may have misread between the lines.

''I want to be a director. I wanna make movies that change the way people look at the world."

Even nods his head and taps Eliott's hand.

''I like that. Let's make this movie, shall we?"

Finally, after the movie, they have dinner together and spend the evening talking. It's so easy to talk to Even. And his fucking accent is just so cute. 

"You want to come up?"

Eliott looks at the building they're standing in front of and nods. They had a good time tonight, he doesn't really want to go home to be alone. He hates the month of October, and autumn in general. Everything is cold and wet and makes him feel even more alone.

Even's apartment is a student apartment like any other: very small. The sofa that converts into a bed takes up half of the main room and a bar serves as a table and separation between the living room and the kitchen. Eliott sits on one of the stools and takes the beer that Even hands him.

''Well, is there anyone in your life?"

Eliott smiles. At least Even's direct. And Eliott likes that.

"No."

Even looks surprised, but nods.

''Yet I've seen a lot of girls and even boys looking at you in the halls all the time. Even in the last few years, you know.''

Eliott knows it's true, but he doesn't care.

"Are you one of them?''

Even spreads his eyes a little wide, apparently surprised that Eliott asks him directly and then smiles with a raised eyebrow.

''Maybe, you're kind of easy on the eyes.''

Eliott smiles at him as he drinks his beer.

"And you, why are you alone?"

Even shrugs his shoulders.

''I couldn't find the right one, I guess. I believed in it for a while, but sometimes you stay in a relationship just because you're used to it, but I want to know the thrill that everybody's talking about."

Eliott nods, perfectly understanding what Even means.

''Yeah, I get it. I was in a relationship with a girl for a long time, but I wasn't happy. After her, I went out a lot, but I'm more interested in finding some random guy or girl. I want what all her fucking movies promised me: I want to feel love, real love. So I'm waiting."

Even looks surprised and sits on the stool in front of Eliott.

''And how will you know it's him or her? Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders. 

''I don't know. No, I don't really know. But I don't believe in one-night stands anymore, anyway. Sex just for sex is boring."

Even smiles as he pats his beer against Eliott's beer.

''Okay. So here's to love, the real thing. I hope you find it."

''And I hope you find someone who makes you feel at home.''

Even nods silently. And they're talking again about the movies they like. Eliott will really have his teacher to thank for recommending Even. He's so passionate when he talks about movies or even classes that it's just incredible to listen to.

''I guess if you have to pee, that's the door over there.'' ends up asking Eliott pointing to the only door in the apartment.

''Yeah, just don't get lost. My mansion is so big."

Eliott giggles and walks into the tiny bathroom. The first thing Eliott notices is the bottle on the corner of the sink. He knows that box of pills too well. But he doesn't want to make Even uncomfortable so when he comes back into the living room, he tries not to talk about it but the questions burn his lips. He sits on the stool next to Even and turns to face him.

It's about five minutes before Even looks at him with a frown on his face. 

''What's the matter with you, Eliott? Something wrong?"

"Are you bipolar?"

Shit, the words came out faster than he thought they would. And Even's face lost his smile immediately.

''Yeah. Why?"

Eliott smiles.

"Me too."

Even looks at him again and smiles as he runs his hand through his hair.

''Well, that's one more thing we have in common. Even though he may not be the best. But it's nice to know that someone else understands how we work and won't judge us. I've never met anyone else like me before."

Eliott puts his hand on the counter and smiles.

''Yeah. I haven't either. My therapist wanted me to go to a support group, but it was too weird. Why should I be friends with people just because we have this fucking disease?"

Even shrugs his shoulders while his knee touches Eliott's knee.

''We're doing pretty good, aren't we? I've never had such an easy time talking to anybody before. In fact, I've never spent so much time with a person I've only just met. It's 3:00 in the morning and I don't want you to leave. You know, they say : Who looks alike, comes together."

Eliott nods with a smile.

''Yeah. But I like spending time with you because we have the same tastes and the same outlook on life, not just because our brains are messed up. But, yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe we do look enough alike to be good together.''

Even smiles at him and walks a little closer.

''Yeah, and maybe I want to kiss you."

Eliott puts his hand on Even's neck at the same time Even puts his hand on his cheek and they lean over and look into each other's eyes. 

As soon as their lips touch, Eliott feels it all over his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know, it doesn't look at all like what I usually write...but in this story, patience is worth it! (I promise, Elu and Evak will meet soon)


	2. Someone who makes you never feel alone again

Lucas walks through the back door so fast he almost stumbles into the staff locker room. He quickly pushes his hair back from his forehead as he stands up.

"Lucas?"

"Sorry, Isak, I'm late. I'll be right there."

Lucas has been working here for five weeks and this is the first time he's been late. And he's stressed out because he can't lose this job, he really needs it to pay the rent since his dad decided to stop helping him financially. And serving coffee and pastries, there are worse jobs out there, especially since he really likes the atmosphere here.

He ties his black apron with the coffee logo on it and slips behind the counter. And since he's out of luck, this afternoon he teams up with the manager: Isak. It's not that he looks tough or mean, but Isak is the one who manages the hiring...and so he's the one who could decide to fire Lucas. 

''I'm really sorry, I won't be late again. I was at a study session with a friend, I lost track of time. I'm so sorry."

Isak looks at him smiling before showing him the room. There's a couple sitting at a table, a group of six students and another group of four.

''Hey, it's all right, Lucas. It's quiet. We probably won't say that later. The Literature students students have a test, so when they get out at 4:00 pm, we're gonna have a lot of people but in the meantime, relax. Can I get you something to drink?"

Lucas drops a faint sigh of relief. It's true that Isak was pretty sweet when he recruited him. Since then they've only worked together once, at the same time as Clara, but there were so many people that they didn't have time to talk.

''I'll have a mocha. But I'll do it. Would you like one?"

Isak nods and sits on the counter and Lucas looks at him amused. He's really cute, but Lucas noticed that when he hired him. He has dark blond hair that waves, especially in the strand that bounces back to the left side of his head when he runs his fingers through it. He has a slight beard that makes him look older. Because it's clear that without that beard, he would look the same age as Lucas. He has such a cute accent when he talks, and it's even worse when he talks in English with some students.

''Never do that when the big boss is around.'' Isak advises with a smile. ''But otherwise the team is cool here. Do you like it here? And don't say yes just to please me."

Lucas hands him his mocha and prepares his with a smile.

''Yeah, I'm good, Clara trained me, she's really nice. Tristan's more reserved, but we work well together. It's a really nice job."

''Yeah'' confirms Isak ''we're not bad here. I've been working here since I arrived from Norway three years ago. It's like my home, this cafe.''

Lucas leans against the counter and takes a sip of his coffee.

''Why did you come to France? Just for college?"

Isak smiles and raises his eyebrows.

''No. For the city. I wanted to put some distance between myself and my old life and since I always wanted to see Paris, I came here."

''Alone? You spoke French?"

Isak shakes his head.

''Yes, alone like a big boy, and no, I only spoke Norwegian and English. My friends thought I'd gone crazy. I'd never done too much shit before, so going alone to a strange country without speaking the language seemed a bit crazy to them. It probably was."

Lucas nods and smiles.

''Kind of, yeah.''

Isak giggles and wipes a cream moustache from his beard.

''Yeah. True, but I needed the air and the space. Besides, in my defense, I thought people spoke English. Turns out the French really suck at languages.''

''Yeah. We suck.''

Isak shrugs his shoulders and giggles.

''The French can't have the croissants, the baguettes, the French kiss and be good at languages."

Lucas feels his cheeks turning red immediately.

''Although I don't really understand why the French have that reputation. We kiss each other in other countries, too, you know."

Lucas smiles.

''I guess so. Frankly, I don't know. Maybe we just kiss more than other people do. It's cultural, I guess.Frankly, I don't now."

Isak jumps off the counter and puts down his coffee to walk towards the boy who is coming. But the boy points at Lucas. And Lucas is really surprised because he doesn't know him.

''Uh, Hi. What can I get you."

The guy's got a big smile on his face.

''Black coffee and your number.''

Lucas opens his eyes in surprise.

''What? Uh...I'll make your coffee.''

Lucas tries to calm the blush on his cheeks, but he knows Isak's watching him. He can actually feel his eyes on him.

''No number then? You danced pretty good last night, I wish I'd known more about you. I'd noticed you before, you know, but I didn't think you were interested in guys.''

This time, Lucas' cheeks turn totally scarlet and he shakes his head. Isak puts his hand on his shoulder.

''Lucas, can you get some spoons from the storeroom please, we're almost out.''

Lucas can't help but look at the place where they store the spoons, and it's full, but he disappears into the storeroom. He comes back five minutes later, empty-handed, but his cheeks aren't as red.

''Sorry, I''

Isak shakes his head and waves to him that it's Ok. And as if the spell was on Lucas, a group of three guys walk into the café and point at him.

''Damn, I was sure it was him. Okay, I'm gonna go for it. Uh, sorry... Lucas, right?''

Lucas curses inside the badges they're forced to wear but he doesn't have time to respond that Isak stands between him and the guy.

''He's already taken. I'll take care of you, what can I get you?''

The guy looks at him, then pulls out his phone and plays a video.

''Just him will do.''

Lucas can't help but get close and watch him dance. Fuck, he was fucking drunk last night. Drunk and sad. So, as usual, he ended up in a gay bar to be less lonely... holy shit, he should have known it was going to end like this one day. Then again, it's a good thing Mika came and took him home because he doesn't know where he would have woken up otherwise. Fucking life and fucking shame.

''Sorry, like I told you, he's already taken. You can spread the word, this amazing dancer is mine."

Lucas chokes on his own spit and disappears into the storeroom to hide his face in his hands.

''Sorry, Lucas, I shouldn't have, I just wanted to help you.''

Lucas looks up and the only thing he sees are Isak's green eyes and his adorable smile.

''I'm sorry, I swear it's not usually like this when I'm working. I fucked up last night and now everyone's gonna know I'm gay. This is so fucking fucked up."

Isak glances inside the room and walks over to Lucas to put his hand on his forearm. 

''Hey, don't worry, it's all good, okay? I think they should leave you alone. Besides, you dance pretty good. Way better than I do. By tomorrow, they'll have forgotten. You can't blame them for wanting to ask you out after seeing your swing and your angel face."

The counter bell rings and Isak rushes to serve the next customer. Lucas takes a deep breath and goes back in. He sends two other boys away who look pretty disappointed, and finally it flatters Lucas a little. On the other hand, he would like to know who filmed it, and why. Maybe some guy unhappy about Lucas warming him up on the dance floor, but he chickened out after -- yeah, probably.

Finally, Isak was right, from 4pm, the coffee fills up and it doesn't stop. So much the better, it stops Lucas from thinking about all this.

There are only 30 minutes left before the end of his service when his phone doesn't stop vibrating. He can feel it, but it's too crowded for him to watch. 

''Lucas, do you know you've been on vibrate for at least 10 minutes?''

Lucas nods his head but keeps serving the customers. His phone stops vibrating but starts again immediately. 

''Okay. Lucas, please, can you pick it up or turn it off or whatever, but I can't stand the noise anymore. How can you stand it?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and pulls out his phone.

''Shit, it's the hospital. I mean, it's my mom. May I?"

Isak nods slightly, pointing to the storeroom.

''Go ahead, don't worry.''

Lucas picks up the phone before he even gets to the storeroom. 

_"Lucas Lallemant?"_

''Yes, that's me. What's going on?

_''We need your authorization to change your mother's room. She tried to commit suicide this morning. We have to put her in a reinforced unit."_

Lucas feels the world disappearing around him and he sits on the floor with tears in his eyes. Why would she do that? He went to see her last week and she was really good. 

_"Lucas, are you there?"_

Lucas sniffs and wipes away a tear.

''Yeah, yeah. I agree, obviously. I'll come and sign the papers tomorrow if that's all right with you."

_''It's perfect, Lucas. Thank you.Don't worry, we'll take care of her."_

Lucas hangs up and just holds his head in his hands for two seconds before he gets up and goes back to work. He's never been more off the job than he is right now. And, of course, it's obvious that he cried because Isak's looking at him worried right now.

''Lucas? Are you okay? Nothing wrong?"

Lucas is waving at him that he doesn't want to talk. He can't talk. He'd like the coffee shop to be full again so he can keep busy. But conveniently, there's no one left to serve. Isak hands him a coffee and Lucas looks up to see him. But why is he so tall?

''Do you want to come for a walk when we're done?'' asks Isak, hesitating.

Lucas nods. He doesn't want to be alone, but he doesn't want to talk to his friends about it. It would remind him too much of his high school years. Since they are in college, he tries to talk about his family problems as little as possible with his friends, there's no point in bothering them with it.

''Yes. Thanks.''

Isak nods and they silently wait for Thomas and Lucy to take their place. 

They've been walking side by side for ten minutes, and even though they're looking at each other, there's nothing awkward between them. 

''Do you want to talk about it?'' Isak ends up asking, sitting on the grass by the lake. 

Lucas sits down beside him, sighing.

''I used to come here a lot when I was in high school. I felt like life revolved around me and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt like I was drowning in the middle of people and nobody could see it.''

Isak comes up to him and gives him a shoulder to lean on.

''I've been through that, too. When I was in high school, I was around my friends and we were really close, but I didn't trust them with my life. I felt like I was one too many. That's why I left, too, nothing kept me. And then it was so much easier to start over here and finally be myself."

Isak lowered his head and Lucas put his hand on his knee to comfort him. It must be really hard to leave like that, to leave everything overnight and head off into the unknown.

''It must have been really hard for you.''

The rain begins to fall and Isak gets up. Lucas imitates him and follows him without asking himself any questions. For once, he feels like he's really comfortable with a guy.

''Yeah.'' Isak confirms ''My best friend knew about my mother, but I couldn't tell him when she wasn't well. So it was getting on my nerves, and I was racking up sleepless nights trying to figure out how to help her. When my mother died, I packed my bag and left. My friends found out I was gay by watching a video of me dancing and kissing a guy in a gay bar posted by an ex-boyfriend on my story, probably to punish me for leaving him. And I swear I wasn't as good a dancer as you are.''

Lucas nods and sighs. They enter a building, then Isak opens the door to a small apartment. It's a happy mess inside but Lucas feels like he's back in his bedroom in the flatshate, when he had a room, before Manon came back. Isak takes two beers out of the fridge and they settle face to face on the sofa.

Lucas takes a sip of his beer and sighs.

''My friends don't know I'm gay, I've never been able to tell them. Although I guess they're gonna hear about the video now. They don't know about my mom either. She's schizophrenic and I just found out she tried to die this morning."

Isak immediately puts his arm around Lucas' shoulders and pulls him towards him.

''I'm sorry. My mother was, too. I know how hard it is. I'm sorry."

Lucas smiles and puts his hand on Isak's cheek. He has to trim his beard every three days because it stays the same size, but it's really soft. Isak has tears in his eyes and he seems really sad, so Lucas gently caresses his cheek.

''It's not your fault, you know.''

Isak leans over to him and their noses rub together.

''It doesn't stop me from being sorry. I know what it's like to have to deal with this and feel really alone and I don't want you to feel alone, Lucas. No one should have to face this alone."

Lucas watches Isak and fills the void between them. Isak's lips touch on his, and it's the most comforting kiss he's ever had, and the sweetest. Well, it's true that he doesn't have a lot of experience in this field and all the other times he was drunk and kissing someone he didn't know in the middle of a gay club. Maybe that's why it's so nice with Isak, because he feels like he's always known him. 

Isak doesn't try to deepen the kiss, so Lucas doesn't either. They just kiss softly. But at that very moment, Lucas feels like he's found something he's been looking for for a long time. He slowly steps back to look at Isak, and they smile at each other. He knows Isak feels exactly the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... okay... I think it's time to confront the four guys...


	3. Someone you recognize with just one look

Even is waiting for him in front of the school and Eliott joins him, proudly brandishing his evaluation file on his Stop Motion project. He jumps into his arms when he gets to him.

''Look, I got an A! And it's so fuckin' much thanks to you! Thank you, Even, I couldn't have done it without you."

Even laughs and puts it back on the floor.

''You did it all, Eli! I'm so proud of you. So, do you like stop motion?"

Eliott shakes his head and laughs. It's been almost two months since they first met and now they're almost inseparable. They spend almost every weekend together partying, discovering lost places in Paris or watching movies and then talking about it for hours. It's so great to find someone who looks like you and understands you.

''Okay, let's celebrate! My treat."

Eliott smiles and puts his arm around Even's shoulders. 

''Okay, but we're moving. I'm tired of seeing the same faces all day long. I hear the coffee shop near the Literature Department makes the best muffins in the world."

Even sighs when he looks at him.

''It's super far, Eliott."

"Muffins!" says Eliott again, smiling. "Elise says one of the boys at the cafe makes them, and that's why they're so good. Come on, I invite you out to thank you. Plus, I hear the guy's really cute."

Even is hesitating, but Eliott already knows it's won. And as he suspected, Even finally agrees.

"They better be really good!"

''I hope so! Come on, walk, I'm freezing to death here. Damn, it's only December 1st and it's already fucking freezing!"

Even looks at Eliott and starts laughing. Eliott knows he's laughing at him, probably thinking he'd never last more than two minutes in Norway, but he doesn't care. They walk through the door of the café twenty minutes later. Elise, a girl in his class, says she makes a detour every morning to get her muffin, so they better be really good. Eliott points out a table to Even that's getting set up. He puts his bag on the chair and his back on the table before he orders.

There are two people in front of him so he checks his phone while he waits for the girl to finish serving them.

''Hi, what can I serve you?''

Eliott looks up and sees the boy talking to him. He's stunned. Did his heart just stop? Or did it just miss a beat? 

The guy leans over and Eliott could drown in his fucking blue eyes. He won't tell him so as not to offend him, but next to his, Even's eyes look dull.

''Can I get you something?"

Eliott blinks his eyes and looks behind him. Luckily, nobody's waiting.

''Yeah. I'm sorry. Do you work here?"

The guy rolls his eyes and shows his apron.

''No, I thought it was so trendy, I thought I'd put one on. And then I wore this beautiful apron, so I thought I'd spend the afternoon behind the counter taking orders."

Eliott chuckles. 

"Sorry that was dumb."

He spots the badge on the apron and smiles. _Lucas_. He can't help but whisper it slightly.

"Lucas."

''Yeah, that's me, captain obvious. So, what can I get you?"

''A large black coffee, vanilla mocha with extra cinnamon and extra orange, and two muffins of each, please.''

Lucas brews both coffees, makes a cute face when he makes Eliott's coffee, then puts eight muffins on the tray next to the coffees before he cashes out. Eliott takes his credit card but does not move.

"Do you want anything else?"

Eliott looks at him. He'll regret it for the rest of his life if he doesn't say something now. He looks at Even, who's looking his phone, probably searching for a new movie to go see together, and he turns to Lucas, smiling.

''Knowing what time you get off?"

Lucas looks up at the sky and sighs.

''I'm not free. Sorry."

Eliott can't settle for that. He fucking smelled it. He felt it all over his body with one look. Holy shit, he really thought the whole love at first sight thing was bullshit, but now he knows there's something going on between him and this guy. Well, something's got to be going on. It's like something's reacting in his gut.

''What about another day?'' Eliott asks hesitantly.

"He said he's not free."

Eliott looks at the guy who puts an arm around Lucas' shoulders. He's taller than him and as blond as Even. And he's got the same fucking accent.

''You can take your break, babe, I got this."

Eliott gets his tray and joins Even, bummer.

''Eliott? How you doing, man? You look, I don't know. Weird."

Eliott shakes his head.

''I felt it, Even. The guy at the counter, I swear I felt it. Like they say in the movies. Fuck, I find my soul mate, but he's already taken. My life is a fucking shitty movie!"

Even bends over so he can look at the counter and he whistles.

''Wait, anyone would fall for him. Did you see how cute he is? He looks nice, but he's tough at the same time. He's way too handsome. I wish I could kiss that beard."

Eliott turns around and lets out a huge sigh.

''That's not him, you idiot. That's his boyfriend."

Even raises his eyebrows and smiles.

''Damn, that's just my kind of guy. Way more than you, Demaury."

Eliott laughs as he thinks back on their first kiss. The only one, actually. As soon as they kissed, they knew it was bullshit. It was awkward and weird.

''Yeah, I hope so, for his sake. Because if you kiss him like you kissed me, I feel sorry for him."

Even rolls up a paper towel and throws it in his face.

''First of all, let me point out that it takes two in a kiss. Besides, it's not my fault I felt like I was kissing my brother."

Eliott laughs as he grabs a muffin.

"You don't even have a brother, Even."

"Neither do you, and yet you said the same thing."

Eliott bites into the muffin with a smile on his face. That's right, he does. As soon as they stop the kiss. _I feel like I kissed my brother._ He said exactly that. They burst out laughing and from there began a perfect friendship. It's so good and easy to be with someone who's exactly like you.

''I want a chocolate muffin.'' Even suddenly said. 

Eliott hands him the muffin, but Even gets up and walks over to the counter. Eliott switches chairs so he can watch him. And for ten fucking minutes, Even talks to the enemy. He even manages to make him laugh and Eliott wants to kill him just for that. 

When he comes back, Even has a fucking smile on his face.

''I can see your vampire teeth!'' Eliott grumbles.

''I ain't got no fucking vampire teeth!'' Even moans before he smiles again. ''Fuck, I think I'm in love.''

Eliott looks up at the sky as he drink his coffee.

"He's taken."

Even shakes his head.

''Is he? Cause he gave me his number, and we're going out tomorrow night. He's from Oslo, too, that's just unbelievable."

Eliott sits up in his chair.

''Wait, he clearly said he's with Lucas. Fuck, he's cheating on him. What an asshole!"

Even turns to look at the guy and shakes his head.

''No. Isak doesn't look like an asshole, he looks too nice for that. You must have misunderstood."

Eliott rolls his eyes.

''The face of an asshole? Do all assholes have the same face? Even, he called him _baby_ with an arm around his shoulders."

Even grabs a muffin, apparently unconvinced.

''So what? Everybody at school thinks we're a couple and we don't deny it. Anyway, I'd pretty much be set tomorrow. And then if he's a jerk, Lucas will leave him, you can comfort him and Bam, your true love can happen."

Eliott watches Even and then moves closer so he can whisper.

''Okay. We need a plan. We need you to find out who Lucas is to him. We need you to try to get to his house. Or better yet, you infiltrate his phone. If it's his boyfriend, he'll get messages from him, or at least pictures."

Even hits him over the head with his file still on the table.

''Eliott! Since when did you get into spy movies? Cut the shit or I'll think you're having an episode."

Eliott frowns and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I don't have an episode."

Even nods gently.

''Good. Then stop being a jerk and act normal! And now help me find the perfect place to go out with him."

Eliott looks at Isak with a frown.

''I don't feel it. Be careful, Even."

Even laughs as he taps Eliott's cheek.

''You're jealous, Eli, leave him alone. Besides, I'm sure there's nothing going on with him and Lucas."

Eliott's face lights up when Lucas appears again and Even turns around.

''No? Is that him?"

Eliott nods his head.

''I want another muffin.'' Even says.

Eliott grunts and tries to grab Even's wrist, but he's too quick. So Eliott stands by helplessly as he watches Even talking with Isak and Lucas. 

Even comes back to him almost jumping but with a huge smile.

''Not bad. Fucking blue eyes, but I prefer green eyes anyway, much more mysterious. I didn't know you liked short guys, but it's cool, he seems nice. I like him. He makes the muffins, by the way, and they're awesome. And I'm telling you, they may be close, but I don't think they're not together."

Eliott raises an eyebrow when he finishes his coffee, unconvinced.

"Damn, did you see Lulu, he's so fucking radiant!"

Eliott and Even turn around at the same time to watch the three boys go into the café. The one who just spoke has curly hair and seems really excited to come here.

''Okay, sit down guys, I'm going to order.'' points to a tall black guy ''Lucas said he doesn't want you here anymore, Basile, so you just be quiet.''

''Yes, Yann! Promise, Yann!'' recites Basile with a smile.

The two boys are sitting at a table right next to Even and Eliott who can't help but listen to their conversation.

"Lucas already told you not to bother him when he's working, so calm down, Basile!" says the blond boy with glasses. "And the same goes for Isak."

"But look!" Basile moans, pointing at Lucas, "Look how he's changed. He looks so happy since he's been living with lsak. They're both so cute. I never thought Lulu would be the first to settle down with someone. Okay, I'm going. Just say hello to my favorite gays guys."

Basile gets up and walks over to the counter, causing Lucas' eyes to roll and Isak's huge smile to hit him in the fist.

''Damn, poor Isak.'' Yann laughs as he brings coffee to the blond guy. '' Basile doesn't stop with the sexual innuendo. Remind me never to introduce him to my girlfriend."

"You don't have a girlfriend, Yann!"

The guy shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

''Yeah, well, when I do, I won't introduce her to Basile. Fucking lsak must really care about Lucas for not running away, especially after their housewarming party.''

Even frowns when he finishes his coffee and gets up. He waves to lsak and Lucas before going through the door of the cafe. Eliott follows him and turns around just in time to intercept the look Lucas is making at him. Lucas' blushing cheeks, caught in the act, just makes him even cuter.

"Damn it." Even grunts "why would he go out and give me his number if he's not single?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders.

''Maybe he just want a friend who's from Oslo and speaks Norwegian. Or maybe they're not exclusive."

Even looks at him with his eyes wide open, obviously not thinking about that possibility.

''Don't worry, I'll sort it out tomorrow night, because I'm fucking exclusive.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made the point about Eliott a second time... I'm actually changing POVs without a regular rhythm.. Tomorrow it's gonna be Isak's and we're gonna learn a lot about him. Not meeting Even has had a lot of consequences in his life.


	4. Someone who makes you want a change

Isak looks in the mirror and sighs. He is not satisfied. He doesn't know why, but there's something wrong. He knows Lucas likes it when he stays natural, but tonight he wants to be really perfect for the date.

He's used to dating with guys, but rarely coffee shop guys or college guys. For the past two years, he's been looking for one-night stands. No commitments, no feelings. But ever since he got Lucas, he's been off the hook. It's as if Lucas awakened a part of him that Isak thought was dead. It's like thanks to Lucas, Isak remembered what it's like to have deep feelings for someone.

Isak sighs thinking about his last story more or less serious. It was at the end of the first year, he had been dating Gabriel for three weeks, and he finally broke down and went nuts and shut himself up. He looked back at himself years ago, when he was in high school, and he felt so bad after that that he decided to give up romance.  
  
All because of a simple party, but it reminded him of all the parties his friends dragged him to, and he spent smoking and drinking in the bathroom so he wouldn't mix with the other youngs and he realized he wasn't interested in girls like his friends. And then he got tired of pretending to be straight, so he started lying to stop going out with them. The problem with lying is it always catches up with you. Jonas always forgave him, even trying to find out why Isak was lying, but Madhi and Magnus drifted apart, and he can't even blame them. He was ill at ease and constantly angry with everyone. 

And then senior year, Sana blew up the girl band. Isak understood her perfectly, he knew that Sana was just really angry, and Isak would have really liked to help her solve the conflicts with the girls, but he never found the courage to talk to her. He had his own inner conflicts, and he felt too insignificant to help anyone. So they left high school and each of them made their own lives. Jonas and Isak went to the same university, so they stayed close, and then in November, Isak's mother died, and Isak got on the plane without telling anyone. He will always remember Eskild's call when he realized that Isak had emptied his room. Isak was still in the middle of the airport, not knowing what to do, and he couldn't breathe. He just had to leave. So he booked a ticket on the first available flight: Paris. He waited more than a month before answering Jonas' calls, being too ashamed of his behaviour but not being able to do otherwise.

Sometimes when he doesn't sleep, he thinks back and imagines that in a parallel universe, he was more confident. Maybe in another parallel universe, he dared to assert himself in front of his mates at 17 and went to parties to dance with a guy under the amused gaze of his friends; maybe in a parallel universe, he found the right words to help Sana and their whole group stuck together, even long after high school. Maybe in a parallel universe, he still lives in Norway. Maybe he's in love. Maybe his mother isn't dead. Maybe he's not screwed up.

''Isak, are you sure you want to do this?''

Isak looks at Lucas with a look that answers for itself before he sighs. They've been living together for a month and even though Isak hasn't dated a guy since he stopped feeling the urge, he didn't think Lucas would be the jealous guy. Especially since it was Lucas who advised him to dating with a guy...and then Lucas has no reason to be jealous, Lucas holds a place in Isak's life and in his heart that nobody will ever be able to take, really nobody.

Lucas is...there is no word to define the relationship between Isak and Lucas. It's really stronger than a friendship, it's something just incredible. They're like boyfriends but without the sex. They comfort each other when they hug each other, they have an intimacy that Isak never thought he would have with another guy, they have no taboos and they miss each other when they are not together. 

But yet, it's totally clear between them, they are not in love with each other. They really tried, but their kisses, even if they were sweet, were not what they are supposed to be between two boyfriends. They dated for a week, until Sunday. Lucas came over at noon with lunch, and it wasn't until 7:00 p.m. that they noticed they had "forgotten" to kiss. And they hadn't missed it at all. In fact, they don't need that between them.

_"You don't want to fuck me at all, do you?"_

_Isak sees Lucas again, with red cheeks asking him the question and smiling. Isak had stuttered, not wanting to hurt Lucas._

_''Yeah, don't worry. You're super cute, Isak, but I don't want you either. Not like that."_

_They had laughed and sat on Isak's couch in each other's arms._

_"What are we then?" Isak had asked._

_Lucas had shrugged his shoulders and smiled._

_''I don't know. Someone special, but not a boyfriend. There's the term fuck-friends for friends who fuck. Are we love-friends? Hug-friends? What I feel for you is something other than friendship, but I don't think it's love either."_

_Isak nodded his head before kissing Lucas' hair._

_''I feel the same way. You know what, who cares, we don't need a label. And anyone who thinks it's weird or unhealthy between us, fuck them."_

_''Fuck them!'' Lucas had laughed, taking Isak's arm to cuddle up with him a little more._

After that, they tried to have the same hours at the cafe and spent all their free time together, until they found the perfect two-bedroom apartment for them to live in together.

They love to talk about parallel universes since they realized they both believe in them, and talk about Mika and Eskild who look so much alike in many ways. Sometimes Lucas can't sleep, so Isak stays awake with him, trying to make him think about other things than what's bothering him. Sometimes Isak has nightmares and Lucas comes into his room and wakes him up, then crawls into bed and holds him close to him to comfort him. The first time it happened, Isak cried in Lucas' arms for a while before realizing that Lucas was crying too. Sometimes they just huddle together on their couch, holding hands. It's crazy how just Lucas' hand in his can be enough to soothe Isak and calm him down when he's not feeling well. Now that he has Lucas with him, he can't stop wondering how he managed to live without him. And then he remembers, he was constantly bad inside himself, except when he was in the café. Now he's better.

Of course, not everything is wonderful. Lucas yells sometimes, and so does lsak. They often quarrel because of the household chores and the mess at home but they've had real arguments too. The last one was 10 days ago, when Lucas was stressed from his first midterm, he spent a week not talking, and he only ate when he thought about it. Isak tried to force him to take a break for lunch, so Lucas pushed him away, yelling _"Fuck you, Isak.''._ Isak threw his slice of pizza in his face, yelling _"I'd like that, damn it!"_. They looked at each other and then burst out laughing as they hugged each other. It is after this argument that they discussed a lot and that Lucas advised Isak to dating with a guy...Isak wasn't really ready to do it and then he met Even at the café and he asked him out for a drink...so he said to himself why not...Even was really cute and kind...and the way he looked at Isak...why not...having a drink does not commit to anything

So, yes, Lucas can be a pain in the ass, grumpy, and moaning, but it's clear that no one can replace Lucas in Isak's life. Isak watches Lucas sigh, now sitting on their couch.

''What's up, Lulu? I swear no one can take your place, and you know it. But he looks great. Have you seen him? He's so totally cute. And his hair. I never thought I'd like a guy with long hair, but I definitely want to put my hand through it. And he's from Oslo. Do you know how long it's been since I've spoken Norwegian? I miss it, you know."

Lucas nods and tries to smile, but Isak can see that the heart isn't totally in it.

''I hope you're going to have fun.''

Isak looks at him with a raised eyebrow, it's clear that Lucas doesn't think of it in one word.

''I really do.'' Lucas promises. ''I hope you have fun, even though I'll miss my fake boyfriend.''

Isak starts laughing and Lucas laughs with him. Not that they've officially done that. They've never told anyone they're dating, but they don't bother to tell anyone they're dating, especially at the café. And when the guys are a little too insistent with Lucas, Isak doesn't hesitate to call Lucas his baby. Because that's what he is, his baby. His little brother. His family. By finding Lucas, Isak feels like he's found a family and something he's been looking for for a long time: the feeling of being at home. Feeling good. And Lucas tells him it's the same for him. That's probably why they're so good when they're together and they need to be together.

Only Lucas' friends know that they are just friends, even if Basile doesn't believe it and keeps trying to get Lucas to admit that they are dating. It seems that Lucas has never been as touchy with another boy as Isak, and Isak wants to believe it, because it's the same for him. They were pretty surprised that Lucas was gay, but now they're cool with it, and since his friends found out, Lucas is much more relaxed, and Isak totally understands that. 

''You could get a real boyfriend if you want.'' Isak says softly.

Lucas sighs as he sits up on the couch.

"I'm not confident enough for that."

"You were pretty sure of yourself with me, weren't you?"

Lucas sighs.

''It's different with you. No kidding, did you see that fiasco with the guy at the club?"

"You seemed to rather enjoy it." Isak recalls with a teasing look on his face.

Lucas looks up to the sky.

''Yeah, it was nice with him, but did you see how freaked out he was when I said I'd never been with a guy before? No, it hurts too much to be rejected. I'm not cut out for love. Besides, I wouldn't know how to find someone."

Isak laughs while shaking his head.

''That's the worst excuse I've ever heard! There's a lot of cute guys hitting on you, Lucas. You could try it, just have a cup of coffee or something and see where it takes you. It's a lot better than drunk at the club anyway."

Lucas sighs dramatically as he lies on the couch.

''No, thanks. I just want to find the right guy the first time.."

''You're bound to find it lying here staring at the ceiling.'' ironically Isak, throwing a pillow in his face.

''Yeah! Maybe. That way I'll know he's the one. If he can find me here, he's worth it."

Isak comes and sits on the edge of the couch with a big smile on his face.

''So if Even's friend came here, you wouldn't push him away?''

Lucas rolls his eyes and sighs. If Isak were to sum up the attitude Lucas takes most often, it would be this: rolling his eyes and sighing.

''I just said he was cute, that's all I said. Did you see him? It's just an observation. Everybody thinks this guy's cute. He's probably got a ton of girls or guys ready to go out with him. He doesn't need me. Nobody needs me."

Isak sighs and shakes his head.

''Already, I need you, Lulu. And I'm sure there's a guy out there on this Earth who needs you to be there for him too. Maybe that guy is Eliott. You could give it a shot. You keep looking at him and talking about it. And it's clear he seemed genuinely interested in you. I can get his number from Even if you want."

Luca shakes his head.

''No, don't. I'd never have the guts to ask him out. Are you kidding? Don't worry about me, I'll stay here and finish my paper on music to the rescue of therapy. If you want the place to yourself, just let me know, I'll sleep over at Mika's, I don't mind, you know."

Isak shakes his head and smiles.

''Nonsense. You're as much at home here as I am. I'd text you if I brought Even here just to warn you, but I doubt it, since I swore I'd never have sexe on the first night. Booty calls are over. Good luck with your homework, and let me know if you change your mind and want Eliott's number."

Isak takes one last look in the only mirror in the apartment, the one hanging on the bathroom door. He's wearing black jeans, white shirt and the red jacket he stole from Eskild before he left. It's just a red hooded jacket, with white cords, but it has become Isak's favourite jacket. He smiles as he irons his hand through his hair and Lucas nods his head smiling.

''You're perfect, Isak. If he doesn't see it, he's a donkey.''

Isak puts on his sneakers and puts on his coat. 

''I haven't been this nervous about going out with a guy since I've been in France and I don't even know why. I'm gonna fuck it up, anyway.''

"Why does the first guy who asks you out once since you decided to give up booty calls make you so nervous? Well, I wonder..."

Isak sighs and Lucas gets up and hugs Isak before kissing his cheek.

''Have fun and show him how wonderful you are. You're perfect, lsak. I'm sure you'll have fun, he seems really nice. And if it doesn't work, that's okay, you tried. Either way, I'll be there for you, okay? Just don't panic, okay? If it's not okay, you just go home, that's all, it's not a big deal. Stop worrying and just go. Ha det gøy _(Have fun)._ "

Isak hugs him a little more before opening the door of their apartment and going out thinking about Even, secretly praying that the evening would go smoothly.


	5. Someone you would have wanted to meet earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write in Norwegian only when a French is speaking but you have to imagine that Even and Isak speak to each other in Norwegian, of course.

''Even, I'm tired of you! Stop smiling and looking so excited or I'll think you're not well."

Even stops, raises his middle finger to Eliott and smiles.

''I'm fine, but I'm gonna go out with a great guy, Eliott. I can't wait for that."

For the tenth time since Even has been preparing for his date, Eliott sighs.

''I know but please focus and help me. I know something's missing, but I can't figure out what. I need my short film to be perfect. If you don't help me, I might as well go home.''

Even looks up to the sky. Eliott looks like a big baby when he's so dramatic, especially since his short film is so good.

''Nonsense. Honestly, your short film is perfect. I love the story of the Being of Light and the Being of Darkness. The teachers are gonna love it. And not knowing if it's a girl or a guy or a beast hiding in the shadow of the bridge, it's so cool. Falling in love without knowing who... it's just awesome, Eliott! So pansexual!"

Eliott shakes his head and sighs.

''No. Something's missing."

Even sits down next to him and puts his arm around his shoulders, forcing Eliott to take his computer out of his sight.

''You'll always feel like there's something missing, you're not objective at all. It's not like you're making a real movie, Eli. The short film is kind of a way for the teachers to see your point of view as a director. When I made mine, it took me a week to choose the music, and yet I'm sure no one noticed that the lyrics were perfectly suited to my film. But maybe that's because they were actually in Norwegian."

Eliott's face lights up and he hugs Even.

''Fuck, that's it! The music! I'm missing music. Couldn't you just say it?"

Even looks up, he's told Eliott at least twice that it's weird that there's no music, but Eliott says it's a bit of a mystery. Apparently he changed his mind. Even looks at the time and takes one last look in the mirror. 

''Do you think I tie my hair up or do you think I leave it like this? Why the fuck am I so nervous?"

Eliott looks at him out of the corner of his eye and shrugs his shoulders.

''I like your hair loose and you know it.''

Even looks in the mirror again and ties his hair in a bun. Almost immediately, he gets a pillow in the face.

''You don't have to ask if you don't care what I think, false brother.''

Even laughs and throws the pillow at Eliott, but he is already back at his computer. So Even puts on his jacket, puts his hat on his head and ties his scarf around his neck.

''Okay, I'm going. Have a good night. Don't forget to lock up on your way out."

Eliott doesn't even look up from his computer, but he raises his hand to say goodbye to Even.

"Bye."

Even closes the door behind him and checks the time again. He's supposed to meet Isak in 30 minutes at a bar chosen by Isak ten minutes away, so he's way ahead of schedule. 

And yet, when he walks through the bar door, he immediately sees Isak laughing with the barman. Even stays two seconds gawking at him, Isak is really beautiful. He can't believe they're both going out tonight. Isak looks so cute.

Even sits on the free stool next to him and smiles at the bartender.

''Hei, Isak. Hi, can I have one like lsak, please?"

"Med glede" (no problem)

Even smiles at the bartender. It's clear he's not Norwegian because he has a shitty accent, but it's pretty funny who speaks their language.

''Mika's a friend of mine, so I taught him some basics. Did you find it easy?"

''Yeah, no problem. I live not too far away, actually, but I've never been here before. That's cool. I like the vibe."

Mika drops him the same beer as at lsak and lsak gets up, beckoning Even to follow him. They walk into a second room, totally empty, containing just four tables and a pool table.

Isak sits down around one of the tables and takes a sip of his beer before smiling.

''So, how did you end up here?''

Even chuckles and points his beer at lsak.

''You told me about this place.''

Isak rolls his eyes and giggles and looks at Even, waiting for a real answer.

''Oh, you meant to say to Paris? I'm studying film, I'm a senior."

Isak nods his head and smiles.

''And why did you come to France? If you don't mind my asking. Apart from a few tourists, this is the first time I've met a Norwegian here."

Even smiles, it's a first for him, too. But he can't really tell Isak what brought him here, because the truth is that Even enrolled at the Parisian film school during a manic episode. And then when he received the acceptance letter, he just said "why not", he arranged his departure despite his parents' concern and he came.

''I sent my application here, I got in, so I came. What about you?"

''I'm a genetics student. I needed a change."

Even nods his head but leans on the table between him and lsak to invite him to confess.

''Why did you leave? Were you running away from something?"

Even thought it was funny when he said that. As if lsak could be running away... but lsak swallows his sip of beer and gets up, obviously embarrassed.

''I'm going to get another one, do you want one?''

Even looks at his beer, barely half empty and politely refuses. If he drinks too much, he's going to screw up, and he doesn't want that. After two minutes, he starts thinking maybe lsak won't come back. Maybe he just left, pretending to get a beer to get as far away from here as possible.

Then he breathes a real sigh of relief when lsak comes back. This time lsak seems to be totally nervous. Even concludes that it's better not to talk about his past, nor about Norway.

''Do you want to speak in French? We can if you want, I don't mind."

Isak looks at him, obviously surprised, and shakes his head.

''No, no, it's fine by me. Sorry, I just"

''Don't apologize.'' Even cut him ''It's all right. What do you want to do after school?"

''I'd like to become a geneticist. I was thinking about going to England or America, but I think I'm going to stay here, finally."

Isak has a huge smile and a certain pride in his eyes when he keeps talking about genetics. Even talks to him about his projects at school and his desire to create Stop Motion films. Isak looks at the time on his phone then smiles while watching Even and just that smile could be enough to make Even fall in love.

''Do you want to go out to eat somewhere?''

Even nods his head and smiles.

''Yeah, definitely.''

Even gets up and Isak explains to him that he's not paying for drinks at the bar. Even thanks him and waves to Mika. Isak walks up to him and whispers something to him, before joining Even.

''What do you like to eat?''

Even already knows exactly where he wants to take lsak.

''Well, if it's all right with you, I've got a great idea, but we'll have to walk a bit. ''

Isak looks at him surprised but nods his head. They talk about music, and Even is surprised that Isak doesn't know his favourite bands, but it doesn't matter, he'll make him listen one day. Because it's clear that he wants to see him again. Definitely. 

Even stops by the porch of a building and smiles.

''We're here.''

Isak looks at the building, frowning.

''I'm not planning on going to your place tonight, Even. I'm not like that."

Even giggles and shakes his head.

''Oh no, I don't live here. I want to show you something. I swear, you've never seen anything so special."

Isak looks at him, raises an eyebrow before smiling.

"Guys say that all the time."

Even bursts out laughing and pushes the porch, just like Eliott did the first time he brought him here. He doesn't turn around to see if Isak is doing it, but he really hopes he is. He turns on his phone's lamp to light up and starts walking up the disused building when he hears the steps creak behind him, showing that Isak is following him.

"Where are we going?"

Even smiles as he turns around.

"Surprise."

Even picks up the ladder and laying it against the wall so it reaches the small dormer window before climbing up. He opens the skylight and looks at Isak, still at the bottom of the ladder.

"Are you coming?"

Isak sighs as he looks up at Even.

''Honestly, I hesitate. Are you going to kill me afterwards?"

Even laughs as he signals to Isak to follow him and goes out through the skylight. Less than a minute later, Isak's face appears. He looks as intrigued as he is worried, and his eyes widen when he realizes where they are. 

Even helps him to get outside before showing him where to walk so he doesn't fall down.

''Do you come to the rooftops of Paris often?''

Isak looks all around him and seems amazed. He's really so cute. Even shrugs his shoulders.

''Yeah. Eliott loves that. So I go with him a lot."

Isak looks at him intrigued and takes Even's hand and holds it out to move forward without falling.

''Eliott, who's that to you?''

Even smiles. He wants to know who Lucas is to Isak, but he's afraid of the answer too. So he just answers.

''He's my best friend. We go to the same film school, he asked me to help him with a project and since then we've been best friends. We have a lot in common. He's almost like a brother to me. You see that raccoon being tagged? That's his signature."

Isak smiles when he sees Eliott's tag and then frowns.

"Why is he writing _Alt er Love_ next to it?"

Even knows he couldn't smile more. It almost hurts his jaw, but he can't help himself.

''That's me, he wanted me to have a signature and that's all I could think of. We should write it all over this town, and all over this world."

Isak nods with a smile and Even sits down, pointing to the Eiffel Tower flashing before them. Even takes two sandwiches out of his bag and hands one to Isak who sits down next to him.

''I love cheese toast. The secret is to use the right spices, especially cardamom. It's better hot, but I swear it's delicious.''

Isak blinks twice before taking one of the toasts and smiles. Even pulls two beers from his bag and they eat while chatting, sitting on the rooftops of Paris. The more they talk, the more Even feels attracted to Isak, but the more he understands that he will have to go easy on him if he doesn't want to scare him. Isak seems to have suffered and he seems to be ready to run away at the slightest opportunity.

They almost reluctantly go back down when the temperature starts to drop at 2am. 

''Can I give you a ride home?'' asks Even as he closes the porch of the building.

Isak shakes his head and Even can't help being a little disappointed, he doesn't want to leave Isak now.

''No, but I'd be happy to give you a ride home.''

Even nods his head and smiles and they start walking side by side. He likes lsak to make him understand that he can be the one to take over.

''Thanks for tonight, Even, it was really great. I've never done anything like that before. You must think I'm really boring.''

Even stops and grabs lsak's hand so he'll stop too.

''Damn it, Isak, don't say things like that. I think you're so great. I really want to get to know you even more. I had a really good time tonight, and I hope you did, too.''

Isak nods his head and and intertwine their fingers. Even lets out a moan in spite of himself and Isak's giggle shows that he heard it. Fuck, Even feels like he's 18 again just because Isak is holding his hand.

"Do you ever go back to Oslo?" Isak asks quietly after a few minutes of silence.

Even smiles because clearly he wouldn't have brought up the subject of the evening, but since Isak is the one doing it, he's more than happy to answer.

''Yeah, sometimes for the holidays. I'm going to see my parents and grandparents.''

Isak looks at himself out of the corner of his eye.

''Not your friends?''

Even shakes his head and breathes a sigh.

''No. We've grown apart, I have no one waiting for me in Oslo except my family.''

"I sometimes miss Oslo." Isak says sadly "I always hear from my best friend, but I've never been back. I can't get there. I wanted to once, I had it all planned, butI couldn't get up the courage to get on the plane.''

Even nodded his head, and looked at lsak. He looks so sad now. Even just wants to see him smile again.

''And here, are you all right? You seem pretty close to Lucas, is he your reason for staying in France?''

Isak's face lights up immediately, and Even looks forward to seeing him smile again even though he can't help but wonder what the nature of their relationship is, and he really hopes that Eliott was wrong because he wants Isak all to him. He looks at their intertwined hands, realizing what he just thought. Hell, yeah, he wants Isak for himself. They've talked about a lot of things tonight, but not once about Lucas so Even really hopes that he and Isak aren't together.

''It's a pretty complicated relationship.''

Even sees that Isak is looking for his words to define it, so he smiles at him without saying anything, giving him the time he needs.

''We're really close even though we've only known each other for a few months. Lucas is really important to me. We're... I don't really know how to say this, we're more than best friends, but we're not a couple. We've been living together for a month. We're really close, more than friends are supposed to be. It's complicated to define."

Even nods even if he doesn't fully understand the nature of their relationship.

"You're having sex together?"

Isak looks at him with a disgusted look on his face and that's enough of an answer.

"What? No. Actually, that's the problem between us. It's the only thing we're missing. It's like I'm in love with him, but without the passion and the sex. He's the only person I feel comfortable with, and he's the only person I can imagine staying with for the rest of my life. I can't imagine my life without him anymore.''

Even frowns slightly, trying to understand everything. The only question on his mind is _"What about me? Do you have a place for me in your life?"_ but he can't say it like that. Not right now, he can't.

''I know it's weird'' Isak says softly ''and I'll understand if you find it too complicated. Actually, Lucas is like my soul mate, I think."

Even chuckles in spite of himself, and lsak looks at him intrigued.

''Sorry, I swear I'm not laughing, but Eliott thinks the same thing. He'll be disappointed. I don't really believe in love at first sight, and neither does he, but I swear he's totally got a crush on Lucas. He's convinced it's his soul mate when he didn't even believe in it."

Isak nodded his head and nodded with a huge smile.

''And you? Do you believe in soul mates?''

Even thinks and shrugs his shoulders.

''Honestly, I don't know. I think some people are just made to meet each other. I'm sure there are people in our lives who are indispensable. But soul mates, I don't really know. Usually when we talk about soul mates, we're talking about two people, whereas I think we can have several people who correspond to this term, friend or lover. Because look at you and Lucas, does that mean that since you're good together, you don't need a boyfriend? That would be sad.''

Even shake Isak's hand a little more in his. It seems so natural to hold his hand, he forgot who was doing it.

''Anyway, it's great you found someone you can count on. So you live together?"

Isak nods his head and smiles.

''Yeah actually, I didn't like living alone and Lucas lived on a flatshare's couch so we both preferred to live together. We even had a housewarming party, because Lucas' friends wanted it. One of the guys, Basile spent the night trying to get me to admit that I was dating Lucas, which was fun. He's really funny. He wanted to make a truth or dare just to get Lucas and I to kiss. Frankly, we didn't care. We did it for a week when we tried to date, until we realized it wasn't working, so we can kiss, it's no big deal. But frankly, you should've seen the look on his friend's face. I thought Basile had a heart attack, it was hilarious. But other than that, with Lucas, it's 100% platonic."

Even look at lsak a little more closely. He looks really happy looking back on it. 

''Your parents must be happy to know you have someone you can count on here. My parents were really worried about me being alone the first few years I was here. They've been really happy ever since I told them about Eliott."

Isak loses his smile again and Even immediately curses himself for bringing up the subject of parents. 

''My father left home when I was 16, leaving me with my sick mother and he doesn't even know I came to France after my mother died more than 3 years ago. So no, nobody worries about me.''

Even stops walking and Isak stops, turning around to look at him. Even gently squeezes his hand around Isak's hand when he realizes Isak is trying to take it off.

''I'm really sorry, Isak.''

Even can't miss Isak's foggy eyes, and he blames himself for bringing it up. He runs his thumb over his cheeks and it leaves a kind of ghostly smile on Isak's lips as he shrugs his shoulders.

''It's not your fault, Even.''

Even sighs as he gets closer.

''I wish I'd known you to and be there for you. We were in the same town. I really wish I could have dried your tears, lsak. I wish I could have been there for you."

lsak's lips landed on his before Even had time to react. He lets go of Isak's hand so he can put his hand around his waist and hold it tighter against him. 

''I wish you could have been there too. I want to go to your place, Even."

Even pulls back from the kiss so he can look at him, but lsak seems sure of himself.

''Please, Even.''

Even doesn't want to leave lsak, so they walk, one step faster than before. Isak kisses him as soon as they pass the door of the building. They let themselves loose while they go up the stairs, but Even takes Isak's lips against his as soon as they arrive on the landing. 

He unlocks his door, without stopping kissing Isak and enters the apartment, then puts Isak against the wall before closing the door with his foot.

''Fuck, if only I'd known you sooner.''

Someone coughs behind them and the two boys startle. Even looks at Eliott with a mixture of exasperation and confusion. Eliott smiles at them and then catches the time on the clock and it starttles him.

''Fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't see the time. I can't believe it's really almost 3:00 in the morning.''

Even nods his head and smiles.

''Yeah, it really is.''

Eliott's eyes fall on their interlaced hands and he smiles at Even as he gathers his things.

''Okay, I'm going. I'm sorry. I was looking for the perfect music, but I couldn't find it. I'd have to find somebody who can compose what's in my head. All I need is some instrumental, but I can't find anything perfect. Anyway, sorry.''

A big smile clears Isak's face and Even only wants to keep kissing him.

"What do you want music for?"

Eliott looks at him squinting, trying to figure out if he can trust Isak or not. He looks at Even, and finally smiles at lsak.

''It's for my short film project. I've made a film, but I can't find the perfect music to go with it. OK, I'm sorry I interrupted your evening. Well, your night. You guys have a good time. I'm gonna get going. Bye."

Isak lets go of Even's hand to grab Eliott's forearm.

''Wait. Give me a pen and paper, I'll write down an address for you. Tomorrow at 8, you're going to my place. My roommate is a musicology student and he plays drums, piano and guitar. If you go with coffee and croissants, I think he can help you. He can be cranky but if you have the right arguments, he'll help you. I'm sure you'll be able to get along."

Eliott immediately hugs Isak.

''Fuck, thank you! That's great. That's awesome. Thank you."

Eliott leaves the apartment less than two minutes later, the precious address in his hands.

"You just sent it to Lucas, didn't you?''

Isak takes a huge smile.

''Yeah, he's the perfect person for his project, and this way, Eliott will be set up quickly. If Lucas is his soul mate, they should both figure it out soon enough. Now let's stop talking about them and start talking about us.''

Isak immediately throws himself on Even's lips and Even's brain stops at the one word: _Us_. There's an us now.

When Isak takes off his shirt, Even grabs his forearms and holds him in front of him.

''Wait, stop. I don't want a one-night stand, Isak."

Isak shakes his head and laughs.

''Neither do I, damn it. But I want you, Even. I've waited for you long enough. I need you.''

Even moans as he pits lsak's lips against his own.

''I have you, lsak. I have you.''


	6. Someone who needs you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this paragraph, I really write in Norwegian when Even speaks (but with the translation anyway), just to show that Isak doesn't answer him in their mother tongue...yeah yeah, it's complicated all that...but you'll understand better with the next chapter why I did that...

Lucas wakes up almost with a start and immediately frowns, wondering what has just woken him up. He fell asleep on the couch. He grabs his phone and smiles as he reads Isak's last message.

_Issy 2h42/ Ok, I'm going to Even's, don't worry Lulu. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you._

Lucas chuckles, Isak certainly broke the promise he made to himself never to sleep on the first night, but Lucas can only be happy for him. He deserves to be happy, and Lucas can only hope that Even will make him happy.

A knock at his door and Lucas realizes that this is probably what woke him up so he gets up quickly.

''Damn it, Isak, I'm coming! Did you forget your keys, little rascal? I want to know everything."

Lucas opens the door and discovers Eliott, gawking, looking at him, carrying two coffee globes and a bag of pastries. Lucas realizes all too well that he is only wearing boxer and a Simpson T-shirt too big for him. He must have the visible traces of the pillow on his cheek, and his hair totally in bulk, but Eliott smiles at him and looks at him as if he has just discovered Ali Baba's cave.

Eliott's look at him is really surprise and leaves Lucas speechless.

''Lucas? What are you doing here?''

Lucas frowns and shrugs.

''I don't know, I live here.''

Eliott smiled, nodding his head.

“You must be the one I'm looking for then. Isak said you might be able to help me with a project? I'm looking for someone who can write music for me. Can I come in and talk to you about it? Coffee and croissants?"

Lucas lets him in without a word and Eliott comes in smiling.

_If he can find me here, he's worth it._

Lucas knows that Isak is behind Eliott's presence here, but he can't help thinking that maybe the universe is sending him a sign.

"Are you okay, Lucas?" Eliott asks quietly, smiling, "I swear I don't want to piss you off, I swear I'm not harassing you. I was at Even's when they came back with Isak, I was looking for the music for my project but as I couldn't find anything, I didn't see what time it was and Isak told me that you could help me. I really need you, please, but I can leave if you want."

The words of Eliott are like an electric shock _I really need you_. Lucas smiles and shakes his head.

''Uh, no, sorry. Stay. I'm..I'm gonna get dressed, okay?"

Eliott nods and smiles and Lucas almost jumps into his room. He puts on jeans and changes his oversized shirt for a blue shirt because he knows it makes his eyes pop. He can't go to the bathroom without passing Eliott again so he tries to tame his hair by looking at himself in his phone...but it's a waste of time anyway.

When he comes back to the main room, Eliott is sitting around the kitchen table with the croissants and coffee and he has put his computer right in the middle of the table.

''So, how about a breakfast show? I'll show you my short film, and you tell me if you can help me."

Lucas nods with a smile, and they move in next to Eliott.

"Is it scary?"

Eliott smiles and raises his eyebrows.

"Well, that depends, isn't love always a little scary?"

Lucas nods and smiles as Eliott presses play. Eliott gently sips his coffee, and Lucas can see that he's looking at him, waiting to see his reactions, but Lucas can't avert his eyes from the screen until he knows how it ends. He breathes a real sigh of relief when the hands of the boy and the creature touch. And then they kiss on the screen and Lucas gives a victorious cry in spite of himself.

''Holy shit, yes.''

Lucas puts a hand in front of his mouth, his cheeks blushing as the screen turns black. The room becomes really quiet and Lucas only now realizes that it has been quiet for a while because the film has no words or music for the last 5 minutes but now that it's over, it's like there's a void.

''What do you think?''

Lucas turns to Eliott not knowing what to say. It lasts 25 minutes, but it was the most stressful last 20 minutes of his life. He really felt like he was the boy in the light, falling in love with someone but too scared to reach him. He smiled, thinking that if it was him in this situation, he is certain that Isak would have pushed him into the shadows to force him to overcome his fears.

''I was really afraid that they wouldn't dare to go towards each other and that they would miss each other. It was crazy. So, what kind of music do you want? Honestly, when I think about it, I can only think of one song: _Somewhere Only We Know_ , from _Keane_. It would just be perfect when the guy walks aimlessly through the forest before sitting in front of the cave. Just the instrumental. I'll have to record myself to mix piano, guitar and drums, but I'll do that without any problem. And then, when they meet and they start talking, the song ends just with acoustic guitar, like this."

Lucas gets up and goes to his room and gets his favorite guitar and plays it real slow. He remembers inwardly to calm down a bit because he gets too much quickly when we talk about music. He knows he talks too fast and he's too passionate. But Eliott nods his head and smiles, showing that it doesn't bother him at all, on the contrary. He smiles so much that his eyes are stretched out like almonds, and he is even more beautiful that way.

''That's just great, Lucas. You're amazing when you play."

Lucas puts his guitar on the floor, his cheeks red. He really needs to focus so he doesn't let Eliott's words get to him. He really wants to help him, so he's thinking about his movie.

''At the end, cause there's no lyrics, it really needs special music. But I don't really know what to play. What were you thinking about?"

Eliott's face lights up as he looks at Lucas.

''I wish it was intriguing, but I don't want it to be scary. And then I'd like it to escalate when the two lovers hold hands and kiss."

Lucas puts the guitar up against the wall and sits at his keyboard, thinking. He tries to figure out what Eliott wants, but he can't stop thinking about his short film, so he turns around to watch Eliott.

''Who's that in the cave? It's your movie, you should know that, right? I'm intrigued."

Eliott smiles and shakes his head.

''First of all, it's a tunnel under a bridge, not a cave. It's real, you know, it's my favorite place in Paris. And no, I don't know. I like to think we can fall in love with anybody indiscriminately, and I like to think we can get over our fears so we don't miss out on love. So it could be anyone or anything. It's all about love. No matter who loves each other, it's only love."

Lucas gets back in front of his keyboard and puts his hands on it and thinks. 

''Okay. Something like that?"

Lucas plays a modified version of a song he loves, _I Love You_ from _Riopy_. He plays it softer and deeper than he should at first, then much faster as the song intensifies, thinking back to the images in Eliott's short film. This music is just perfect for that, and it carries its title well. 

''Holy shit, that's it! It's unbelievable. You're unbelievable.You're so perfect! I knew it as soon as I saw you."

Lucas thinks back to the first time he saw Eliott. He seemed shy but bold at the same time. He seemed so different than he does now. It was as if his world had just been turned upside down and only now did Lucas understand that he was the one who had created this in Eliott.

Lucas gets up and walks towards Eliott who is standing in the middle of the living room. He puts a hand on his neck and pulls him in a kiss. As soon as his lips touch those of Eliott, a shiver runs through Lucas' whole body. It's so perfect. Eliott smiles in the kiss, but Lucas steps back anyway and looks at him smiling softly, waiting for him to confirm that he wants it too. Eliott takes his face with his hands before kissing him again. 

This time, Lucas is more impatient. He slides a hand down Eliott's lower back to pull him towards him while sliding his tongue into Eliott's mouth. It feels so good. It gives him goose bumps and the feeling of being alive at the same time. They've only been kissing for a few minutes, and yet it feels like the most natural thing to do. Eliott lets his hands slide through Lucas' hair and then gently slaps him against the wall before removing his shirt. He kisses him gently in the neck and then all over the chest before going down to kiss him on his stomach, on the edge of his jeans.

''Wait, wait."

Eliott looks up at Lucas and stands up so he can put his forehead against Lucas'.

''Sorry. You're driving me crazy. I'm sorry."

Lucas takes a deep breath to try to calm himself, and that makes Eliott smile.

''You too, fuck. But... I just... I never... I just never have."

Eliott stops immediately and backs away in a visibly stunned move.

''Yeah, sorry.'' Lucas says, his head down, ''You can go if you want.''

Lucas hates his insecure voice. Maybe he should've just said nothing and tried not to show he's afraid. Eliott sighs and gently moves closer, stroking Lucas' cheek before resting his forehead against Lucas'.

''How could such a wonderful guy have been left out so long? You deserve better than a quickie, Lucas. I want to get to know you, go date with you, take you to restaurants, movies, kiss you, cuddle you, make love to you, not just fuck you. Okay?"

Lucas' cheeks are getting all red, but he's smiling. 

"Ok."

Eliott is smiling so much he's probably gonna get sore cheeks, but it's like he can't help it.

''We could talk and get to know each other better.'' Eliott gently suggests, stroking his cheek, ''Let's get coffee.''

Lucas nods and heads into the kitchen.

"With orange and cinnamon?" mocks Lucas.

Eliott smiles and nods.

''If you got it, yeah. If you don't, with cardamom, that's okay too. Even puts it everywhere."

''Coffee with anything in, it works.'' Laughs Lucas, which makes Eliott laugh in return.

They sit on the couch with their coffee and talk for a while about Even and then Isak, how they met and their relationship. Lucas scrutinizes Eliott's reactions when he talks about Isak, but Eliott seems to understand how important Isak is for Lucas. They talk about Eliott' film school and Lucas' music studies. Lucas is not even surprised when he receives a message from Isak asking him if the four of them want to eat lunch.

''Isak is a fucking matchmaker.'' Eliott laughs ''I really have him to thank for that.''

Lucas nods with a smile and bends over to kiss Eliott. Eliott puts his hands on Lucas' cheeks, and even though it takes his breath away, it immediately makes him want more. It is as if Eliott's kisses were a drug and Lucas always wanted more. He pushes Eliott back on the couch, without breaking their kiss, and Lucas wonders why they didn't do that instead of talking. It's clear that he loves to learn more about Eliott, but he definitely likes to kiss him. 

He slowly climbs Eliott to come and sit astride his lap and when Eliott moans, Lucas can't help but feel proud. Lucas runs his hand through Eliott's hair so that he tilts his head slightly back, allowing him to kiss him on the neck and Eliott moans while closing his eyes. 

''Damn it, Lucas. ''

Eliott's breathing is heavy and gasping, and Lucas loves it. He lets his hands slide under Eliott's shirt and then freezes, hesitating as Eliott opens his eyes again.

''You can, Lucas, but we can stop anytime you want."

Lucas nods his head and takes off Eliott's sweater and then his T-shirt before taking off his T-shirt. Eliott kisses him gently, patiently, in the neck, on the chest, even on the arms before taking off his lips. Lucas moves slightly and feels Eliott's hard cock rubbing under him. He looks into Eliott's eyes before he gets up.

"Come to my room."

Those will be Lucas' favorite words for the next three weeks... As soon as they're alone with Eliott. Three weeks of kisses, laughter, whispered discussions on the bed, holding each other, passionate hugs and moans...Eliott is gentle and patient, and shows Lucas how good it is to let go completely. Lucas becomes much more confident in his abilities, a little more each time Eliott comes and moans over his name. 

''Come to my room, I missed you today. They're gonna finish, they don't need us.''

Lucas winks at Eliott while Isak giggles in the kitchen, because Even kisses him on the neck as he tries to finish washing the dishes. Even lets his hands slide down Isak's arms and puts his hands in the foam before blowing himself on it, making soap bubbles fly around Isak laughing, covering him with kisses again. Isak and Even have been dating for three weeks now and Lucas is really happy to see Isak so fine. It's as if Isak is never sad or angry again now that he has Even in his life.

That's why Lucas is really surprised when he hears Isak screaming in the middle of the night. Isak hasn't had nightmares in weeks. Lucas hesitates for two seconds. He knows Even is with Isak, and he can't just walk into their room and in their intimacy.

But when Isak screams again, uttering a scream of horror, Lucas jumps out of bed while Eliott wakes up, surprised.

''What the fuck is this shit?''

Lucas doesn't even have time to say he's already in the living room. The door to Isak's room opens at the same time. Even is totally panicked and Lucas understands that he doesn't know what to do.

''I'm trying to wake him up, why the fuck doesn't he wake up?''

Lucas grabs the glass of water from Isak's bedside table, just for this case, and throws it at Isak who takes a huge breath as he opens his eyes as he sits on his now-soaked bed.

''Det går bra, lsak, vi vil bare hjelpe deg _(_ _It's all right, lsak, we just want to help you)_.''

Isak looks at Even as if he sees a ghost and gets out of bed to step back and curl up in a corner.

''No. Go away. No."

Lucas looks at Isak and then at Even with a frown on his face. Even tries to move towards him but Isak panics, everyone can see it on his face, so Lucas sneaks in front of Even. Lucas would protect Isak from anyone, even Even, even if he doesn't understand what's going on.

''Isak, vær så snill _(please)_ '' Even says softly, ''Fortell meg hva jeg kan gjøre _(_ _Tell me what I can do)_.''

''No. No. No.'' Isak sobs. ''I can't. I don't want.''

Even tries to move towards Isak, so Lucas pushes him back.

"Leave him, Even!"

Even looks at Lucas as if he's finding out. Lucas knows what he looks like when he's angry but he doesn't care.

Eliott comes to stand in front of Even and Lucas can't help thinking that Eliott could have stood in front of him, to help him push Even away. But no, Eliott is in front of Lucas, as if to protect Even. So Lucas looks at him with a dark look.

''Go away, both of you.''

''Lucas...''

"Go away, damn it!"

Eliott looks at him and sighs. He pulls Even's arm away and leaves without a look for Lucas. Lucas rushes immediately in front of Isak as the bedroom door closes behind Even.

''It's nothing, Isak, it's OK, I'm here. Breathe softly."

Isak is clearly having a panic attack, but it's not the first time. Lucas holds him loosely, lining Isak's back against his chest and gently stroking the inside of Isak's hand with his thumb because he knows it helps when he panics.

''They're all gone, Lucas...She's gone...It's my fault...I wasn't enough for her...I could never...I ruined everything.... I knew I would... It's all my fault."

Lucas sighs as he hugs Isak a little harder. He can't even imagine the pain Isak may feel at the sight of his mother's suicide. Imagining that he wasn't enough for her to stay and fight for him, it must just be terribly painful. Isak's nightmares are always the same, and Lucas knows that if he screamed like that, it's because he lived again the moment he discovered his mother, lying on the floor of her room, the medicine boxes around her. Every nightmare leaves Isak unable to breathe, as if he was suffocated by guilt and Lucas knows that Isak feels guilty for having left him alone that day because he told him.

''It's all right, Isak, I'm here. It's not your fault, my lsak. It's not your fault."

Isak starts sobbing in Lucas' arms. The apartment door slams and Lucas hugs Isak a little more, stroking his hair.

''It hurts so much, Lucas. She's gone. She left me alone."

Lucas shakes his head, putting his chin in the crook of Isak's neck.

''I know, but I'm here, Isak. I'll always be here, you know. You'll never be alone. I'm here, lsak. Breathe softly for me, please."

Lucas puts his hand on Isak's belly, trying to force him to calm his breathing. There's nothing worse than seeing Isak like this. He looks so small now, curled up in Lucas' arms. He doesn't look at all like the Isak Lucas met at the café, sitting on the counter laughing. When he looks like he does now, Isak seems broken.

Lucas feels the tears streaming from his eyes and he doesn't even really know why he is crying. He would like Eliott to hold him now without him having to let go of Isak. He would like Even to understand that Isak has been through terrible things and that sometimes fear speaks for him. He would like Isak to be able to defeat the demons of his past one day. He would like all four of them to be here, sitting on this bed, comforting each other, but he knows that this is impossible. That's not how it's supposed to happen. 

Isak is slowly calming down, but Lucas won't let go. He promised him, he'll never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on...you won't have to wait long for the rest, I'm publishing it tonight because I'm going away for a week to sleep in a tree house with my family...so without internet! there will be a one-week pose in my fic...and I didn't want to leave you on that chapter...so I'm publishing the next one tonight which will leave you on a softer note....


	7. Someone who's staying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance if languages take you away a bit...to put it simply, as soon as Isak speaks in Norwegian, you have to consider that Isak and Even speak to each other again in Norwegian. Before, it's French (here translated into English 🤯...).

Isak wakes up in Lucas' arms and is startled, wondering where Even is and why Lucas is here. He frowns, looking for Even's things in the bedroom but there are only Isak's clothes scattered on the floor. Isak tries to think and then Isak remembers: he has seen his father. He saw his sister. He saw Jonas. Eva. Sana. Magnus. Madhi. Vilde. Eskild... and especially he saw his mother. He remembers the pain he felt and the fear, but he doesn't know why Lucas is here. Why didn't Even wake him up if he had a nightmare? Even was he scared? Did he leave, realizing that isak is completely screwed up?

He got up in bed and Lucas immediately put his hand on his shoulder.

''How are you, Isak? You really fucking scared me last night."

Isak frowns and shakes his head.

''Why? What happened, Lucas? Why can't I remember?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and tries to smile.

''I guess you were asleep. Or you were in some kind of unconsciousness, like sleepwalking. Your eyes were open and you were talking, but you weren't really there. You seemed lost, it was really scary."

Isak sighs. He's even more screwed up than he thought.

"Where's Even?"

Lucas' face falls off.

''You told him to leave. You were terrified, Isak, I didn't know what to do. So I pushed him and told them to leave. I got up after you went back to sleep, they were gone. You can't blame them. I didn't want to be alone, so I came back to sleep with you. I'm really sorry, lsak, maybe if I hadn't shouted at Even, he would have stayed."

Isak sighs shaking his head, tears running down his cheeks.

''I'm really sorry, Lucas. Damn it, I messed up you and Eliott. And Even... I can't believe he saw me like that. He must think I'm crazy. He was so fucking perfect. I knew I'd ruin everything. Why can't I just be normal?"

Isak starts crying, leaning over to Lucas and Lucas strokes his hair.

''You're normal Isak, and you're not crazy. You've suffered and you're still suffering, it's not crazy, OK? But I've never seen you like this, after a nightmare. You really scared me. Don't you remember?"

Isak shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head.

''No. I know I was scared but I don't know why I was so scared. I'm so fucking sorry, Lucas."

Lucas hugs him a little tighter.

"Hey! Stop! Don't apologize to me, okay? I'm sure he really loves you and it's gonna be okay. If Eliott really loves me, he'll come back, right? And if he doesn't, it's because he wasn't the one. It's not your fault, Isak."

Isak nods his head, wipes his eyes and grabs his phone. He must be calling Even. He wants to call Even. But when he does, Even's phone rings in the living room. 

''Damn, he must have left it here. Damn it."

Isak rests his head on Lucas' chest and moans, but they jump when the bedroom door opens, revealing Even, obviously just awake. 

''Do you want to talk to me?''

Lucas jumps a second time and pulls the blanket over him. They're so close together, Isak forgets that Lucas is so bashful with the others.

"You haven't left?"

Even smiles softly.

''No. We hesitated, but we couldn't leave like that. We can leave if you want, even though I was really hoping we could talk together. I don't want to leave like this, lsak. I don't want to leave at all, actually."

Lucas sits a little more in bed, leaving Isak.

''But when I got up, you weren't there anymore.''

Even smiled shyly, and it was a smile Isak had never seen on his face.

''Eliott slept in your bed. I wanted to sleep on the couch, but it's really too small. So I went to sleep with him in your room. He's still sleeping, but he'll be glad if you wake him up, I think."

Lucas and Isak look at each other and understand each other without talking and then Lucas jumps out of bed, obviously in a hurry to get to Eliott.

''Du dro ikke." _(_ _You didn't leave)_ Isak repeats with tears in his eyes.

Even shakes his head and smiles.

''I won't leave, lsak. Unless you tell me, but not when you're upset by your nightmares. I'm sorry if I made things worse, I should have let Lucas help you."

Isak opens his arms and Even joins him immediately, kneeling down on his bed to give him a hug.

''I'm sorry, Even, I don't remember anything. I... fuck, I'm so fucked up. I don't remember anything. Lucas told me I pushed you away. I'm so sorry."

Even gives him a gentle hug and isak feels good. He feels so safe in Even's arms.

''Isak, I'm fine, Ok? We've both learned. I think it's because I spoke in Norwegian that you freaked out. You were only answering in French anyway. So I promise next time, I'll only speak French. And if it doesn't work out and Lucas is comforting you, I'll still be here after, okay? I'm really sorry you're going through this again, Isak, and I really wish I could help you. I'm not forcing you to do anything, but if you ever want to talk about it, I'll be here, baby."

lsak sighs and huddles up to Even.

''I was supposed to spend the afternoon with her, but I wanted to finish a paper, so I called her. She told me to do a good job and that she was proud of me. And then an hour later I changed my mind, so I went. When I got back to her room, she was lying on the floor. She had stored some medicine and she took it all at once. It was fucking premeditated. She abandoned me, and I can't get over it. They all abandoned me, Even, and I did everything I could for that. I lied, I pushed them away, I ran away... I always end up fucking it all up. You should get away from me because the sooner you do, the less I'll suffer."

Even hug him harder.

''I won't do it, lsak. You're so wonderful, lsak. I can't believe I'm lucky to have you as my own, I'm certainly not going to leave you. I'm totally in love with you, lsak. You're my ray of sunshine and my moonlight. Only with you do I feel so good. I love you so much that I feel it's too much, but I never want to stop loving you like this."

Isak looks at Even and kisses him gently before moving back to rest his forehead against his own.

''I love you too, Even. I've never loved anyone the way I love you and that terrifies me, but I don't want to love you any less."

The kisses that follow taste like salt because of the tears, but they also taste like hope. And then lsak's stomach breaks the spell of the moment by growling.

"Do you want to eat?" ends up asking Even with a smile.

Isak nods and puts on pants before following Even into the living room. Isak assumes that Lucas and Eliott have gone back to sleep in Lucas' room because there is no noise coming out of the room. And Isak knows very well that Lucas and Eliott are not discreet when they are awake normally.

Even serves a coffee to Isak before sitting down in front of him.

''I feel really bad about tonight, Even. Don't blame lucas, he was just trying to help me."

Even sighs as he takes Isak's hand in his.

''I don't blame him. It's all right, Isak. We just have to learn to talk better. It got me thinking, and there's something I really must tell you. I am"

The apartment door opens and startled them both. Isak doesn't miss the huge smile on Lucas's face, as well as Eliott's one. Ok, so finally they weren't in Lucas' room, they were out getting breakfast.

''Croissants for everybody?''

The four of them sit around the kitchen table smiling. Even and Lucas look at each other kind of weird until Lucas sighs.

''Sorry about yesterday. Even, I shouldn't have pushed you, I know you wanted to help him. I'm sorry."

Even nods his head and holds out his hand to Lucas to get him to make a fist.

''Thank you for being there, Lulu. Don't worry, you're gonna have to push me harder to get me out of his life. I'm like a boomerang, I always come back."

Eliott laughs.

"Damn, that sounds like something a stalker would say!"

Even looks at him and laughs.

''You're ruining everything, you idiot!''

The four of them are laughing, Isak getting stuck a bit more in Even's arms. When they calm down, Lucas looks at Even and gives him a little smile.

''Thanks for staying, the surprise wouldn't have been the same without you.''

Even takes a huge smile as he looks at Isak and then comes back to Lucas.

''Yeah, I wouldn't miss it.''

Isak looks at them frowning and then looks at Eliott. Eliott smiles at him and Isak understands that he's the only one who doesn't understand what they're talking about.

"What a surprise?"

Even pulls him up against him to kiss his temple.

''Tomorrow it's Christmas, baby, so today for the christmas' Eve we've got a little surprise just for you.''

Isak takes a big smile. He loves it when Lucas and Even play music together. Even is passionate about the guitar, he has 6 guitars here, and he says he left some more in Oslo. Isak doesn't understand why one is not enough, but he doesn't say anything because Even is too cute when he plays.

"Are you going to play something?"

The two boys shake their heads and smile.

''No.'' says Lucas ''better. Now I'm going to take a shower and then we have to leave."

Isak frowns as he looks at Lucas.

"Where are we going?"

Lucas takes a huge smile and raises his eyebrows.

''Surprise, Isak. Get dressed, we're leaving in 45 minutes."

Even takes Isak's hand in his.

''Don't worry, I think you'll love it. I hope so."

When Isak finds himself in the subway and they stop at _Chatelet-les-halles_ , he frowns again before turning to the three boys smiling like idiots.

''Fuck, guys, where are we going? Please tell me. I hate surprises."

Even smiles.

''We're not going anywhere, lsak. We've arrived."

Isak sighs rolling his eyes. Shit, Lucas must be rubbing off on him.

''OK, so we took the subway just to get here and aren't going anywhere else?''

Lucas nods.

''That's exactly right! By the way, don't thank me, I didn't do anything, it was his idea, we just told him you'd love it."

Isak looks at Even shaking his head.

''No, that wasn't my idea either, I just helped.''

So he looks at Eliott, but he tells him lucas isn't talking about him, either. And then he sees. His hair's a lot shorter than the last time they saw each other. He's older, but he hasn't changed. Isak immediately lets go of Even's hand and runs towards him. The suitcase that falls on the floor makes a thud as Isak throws himself into his arms. 

Isak is so upset that he can't put two words together.

'''' Faen. Jeg... eh ... Du ... Hvordan ...'' _(Fuck. I... uh... You...How)_

Jonas bursts out laughing.

''Du snakker så mye fransk at du har glemt språket vårt? _(_ _You speak so much French that you've forgotten our language?)'_ '

Isak bursts out laughing and hugs him again.

''Faen, Jonas. Jeg er så glad for at du er her. _(_ _Fuck, Jonas. I'm so happy you're here._ )"

Jonas gets his suitcase and Isak shows him his friends.

''Jonas, dette er Lucas, selv om jeg antar at du allerede har snakket om å plotte dette. _(Jonas, this is Lucas, even though I assume you've already talked about plotting this_ ).''

The two boys judge each other a little with their eyes before hugging each other. Jonas pulls out his phone to google translation.

''Thank you for taking care of my best friend. It's really nice to meet you."

Lucas smiles as he looks at Isak.

''Han er broren min, det er normalt. _(He's my brother, it's normal.)_ ''

Lucas' accent really sucks but it really touches Isak that he memorized this sentence for the occasion. Jonas takes Lucas in his arms and smiles.

''Thanks! I've been trying to learn just a little bit''

Finally, there are worse than Lucas' Norwegian accent...there's Jonas' accent trying to speak French! Isak really hopes he didn't have such a voice when he arrived here. But Isak can only rejoice that he wants to learn.

''Ok, it's Eliott, Lucas' boyfriend. And this is Even, Det er kjæresten min (it's my boyfriend)."

Jonas takes a huge smile and punches Eliott in the face and then Even.

''' Jeg vet. Det var vanskelig å få Lucas til å forstå hverandre til å sette det opp, så Even hjalp oss med det. Jeg er så glad for å være her, Isak. Jeg skulle ha kommet for en stund siden, men jeg var redd for å trenge inn. Du burde ha fortalt meg at du ville at jeg skulle komme. ( _I know. It was hard to get Lucas to understand each other to set it up, so Even helped us out. I'm so happy to be here, Isak. I should have come a while ago, but I was afraid to intrude. You should have told me you wanted me to come.)"_

Isak sighs with his head down, but Jonas grabs his chin and forces him to look at him.

'' Jeg kommer hit så mange ganger du vil at jeg skal, lsak. Jeg savner deg veldig. Samtaler og meldinger er ikke det samme. Kom hit. _(I'll come here as many times as you want me to, lsak. I really miss you very much. Calls and messages are not the same. Come here.)"_

Jonas hugs him again and lsak nods his head in the crook of his shoulder.

''Jeg har savnet deg så mye. Takk for at du er her. _(_ _I missed you so much. Thank you for being here.)"_

The five of them go back to the apartment. Isak gives a shout of joy when he learns that Jonas is staying for a week. Jonas and Lucas understand each other as best they can, and they start Christmas Eve by playing video games and even though they insult each other in their respective languages, they seem to be having a great time. Even is in the kitchen and seems totally comfortable behind the stove, while Eliott is drawing, sitting on the couch, definitely banned from the kitchen for the evening after trying to improve Even's clementine/chocolate tarts with chilli.

Jonas puts down his joystick and takes out his phone to answer a message.

''My parents wish us a happy New Year's Eve'' says google translation, while Jonah smiles.

They all nod and Isak thinks of Jonas' parents. He would like to be able to go see them one day. He looks at Jonas then Even and finally he wants to believe that one day he will be brave enough to go back to Oslo. And for the first time since he's been living in Paris, he thinks he could go to his mother's grave. He watches Even stirring something in a pan before he tastes it and takes a huge satisfied smile. It's almost certain that with Even, he could do it. Not now, but probably someday.

''Jonas! Go!" announces Lucas, restarting the game before Jonas has even reached his controller.

"Juksemaker! ( _Cheater!)_ " Jonas says, laughing.

''No, I never cheat.'' Lucas laughs.

''You always do it.'' Eliott says with a smile before he continues drawing. Isak can't see the drawing from here, but he's sure he's talking about a hedgehog and a raccoon. Maybe a giraffe and a fox. He wonders how he would draw Jonas.

Even sneaks up behind Isak and gives him a sweet kiss on the neck.

Isak doesn't dare to say it, but this is definitely the most beautiful christmas eve of his life.

And the next morning, when Lucas, Even and Jonas play the guitar together, Isak is convinced that it's really the most beautiful Christmas of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I haven't lost you with languages 🤯... but this is the only chapter like that, I promise. Ok, so I'm taking a one-week break but you'll like the rest, I hope ...  
> Mini-spoiler alert: Even and Eliott should have perhaps talked about their bipolarity, right? 🙄


	8. Someone to keep you from screwing up

Eliott waits for Even outside the school with a frown on his face. He should have finished more than an hour ago, normally he should have been waiting for Eliott, not the other way around. Eliott has just received his grade for his short film, and he got the best grade in the class so he can't wait to share it with Even, and then with Lucas and Isak. Especially with Lucas, by the way. He wants to kiss him everywhere to thank him for composing the perfect music, he wants to make love to him tenderly, just like Lucas loves it. He's totally impatient, so he looks at the time again. 

They are supposed to meet Isak and Lucas at the end of their work in 15 minutes and Eliott frowns as he looks around. No sign of Even. He tries to call him again but his cell phone is off. So he comes into the school with a sigh. 

Even's classroom is empty. He goes up to the top floor, looks in the drawing room, but no one's there. He goes back down to look in the lecture hall, but still nothing. Maybe he should check if Even isn't home after all. He's about to leave again when he hears music resounding from the back of the corridor. He's sure it's Even, because it's a Norwegian singer : _Gabrielle_.

Eliott gently pushes the door of the projection room. Even is there, sitting in boxer behind the editing computers watching a montage, apparently entirely dedicated to Isak. 

"Even?"

Even jump but smiles so much that Eliott knows something's wrong. 

''Look, I really want to finish this for lsak. In one week, March 2nd, we'll be together for three months, and I'm going to ask him to marry me."

Eliott chokes on his own spit before he gets his act together.

''What? Wait, Even, isn't that a little fast?"

Even shrugs his shoulders and then looks at the screen where Isak laughs.

''Look at him, Eliott! He's the man of my life! This is the universe giving me a second chance. I'm sure I should've met him sooner, but I didn't, so I get a second chance. I'm going to marry him at the top of the Eiffel Tower, and then we'll parachute down to land on the big lawn in front of Jupiter's garden? Saturn? Come on, Eliott, help me out."

Eliott slowly approaches Even with a raised eyebrow.

"Field of Mars?"

Even's face lights up.

''Yeah! That's it! That's it! We're gonna land in the middle of Mars Field. You and Lucas will be there, our best man. Holy shit, Eliott! You got to marry Lucas! Same time as us! A double wedding would be so great!"

Eliott sighs softly as he nods.

''We'll think about it, Even. In the meantime, we're gonna turn this off, you're gonna get dressed and we're gonna go home, okay?"

Even looks at himself and laughs.

"Why am I just in boxer?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and hands him his clothes on the chair next to him. While Even gets dressed, Eliott cuts the projection and tidies up the room.

''I want to see Isak! I want to ask him to marry me! Now! Why wait when I know he's the one I want for the rest of my life?"

Even rushes out into the hallway and Eliott picks up their two bags before he catches up with him. 

''Isak's meeting us at your house, Even. Come on, we'll wait for him at your house."

Even looks at him and nods and smiles and Eliott sighs with relief. He's seen Even do a lot of manic episodes before, just like Even had to deal with his own a few times, but that was before Isak. Before Lucas. Eliott feels even worse that he hasn't told Lucas he's bipolar yet. Even told Isak a few weeks ago, and Eliott felt even more cowardly for not having done it when Even told him that Isak understood and that he didn't care. He almost wished Even had told Isak for him so that Isak would tell Lucas...but Isak never talks about Lucas and Eliott's relationship with Even, just like Lucas never talks with Eliott about Isak and Even's relationship...and that suits everyone. But for once, Eliott would have wanted it to be otherwise... even though he knows it's up to Isak to tell Lucas.

On the way, Eliott sends a message to Lucas and then to Isak, telling him that Even is not well and that they cancel their outing tonight. 

"I want flowers!" Even shouts as he crosses the road, almost getting hit by a car.

"Fuck, Even!"

Eliott catches up with him, apologizes as best he can to the angry driver and grabs Even by the arm.

''I need flowers! I want to make him a wreath to put in his hair. Like a flowery Julius Caesar."

Eliott stops frowning.

"Personally, say it like this, I'm thinking of Christ's crown."

Even looks at him like Eliott hit him and walks away.

''How can you say that? Like someone could hurt my lsak. He deserves the world, Eliott. I want flowers!"

Even jumps over the fence of a house and stoops to cut yellow and purple flowers. 

"Fuck, Even, hurry up."

The house door opens and a woman comes out screaming at Even, who jumps over the fence with flowers in his hands. Eliott grabs his arm and they run up the street.

When they get to his house, Even puts the flowers in the kitchen and then announces that he is really too hot and takes off his sweater and T-shirt. Eliott lets him do it, he understands. When an episode overwhelms him, it's as if not only his brain, but his whole body is boiling from the inside out.

''What if we got married in a helicopter? Then we can jump on an island and go straight to our honeymoon."

Eliott smiled at the proposal. Apparently the whole episode of Even will revolve around his hypothetical marriage to Isak and it makes Eliott smile in spite of himself. He can't help but wonder if one day he's going to rave about his marriage to Lucas. But fortunately, he knows that Even will be there to frame him and prevent him from doing anything or scaring Lucas, just like Eliott is doing for him right now.

''Even, you want to take a shower? Or should I make you some tea? Do you wanna watch a movie?"

Even walks to the bathroom without a word, and Eliott hears the shower running. Even comes back less than five minutes later, his hair full of lather, absolutely soaking wet, but still wearing his jeans.

''I've got a better idea!"

Eliott takes a deep breath, but smiles at Even. It's only since he has lived through the Even episodes that he realizes how tiring it is for the people around him. 

Since he has been putting up with Even's episodes, he understands a bit better everything Lucille was telling him: that he was making his life a living hell or that nobody should have to put up with it, but thanks to his relationship with Even, he sees that when you love someone, you can put up with it without difficulty. Eliott loves Even as if he were his brother, so he doesn't care if he has to put up with it. 

''You're gonna come back and finish your shower, and then you tell me all about it, okay?"

Even nods his head and smiles and Eliott gently pushes him into the bathroom. He helps him get undressed and pushes him in the shower. Eliott thinks he hears a door slam, but Even pulls him into the shower. He hugs him so tightly that Eliott is unable to move.

''You're the best thing that ever happened to me, I love you so much, I want to make a life with you.''

Before he has time to say anything, Even kisses him. Eliott is totally surprised because Even has never done that, even during his episodes. Eliott barely realizes what's going on when he hears a gaggle of profanity. He turns around just in time to see Isak close the bathroom door. He tries to get out of the shower but Even still holds him tight.

''Issy, stay! I love you, lsak."

''Even, get off me, damn it, it's Eliott. Sorry, man."

Eliott turns the handle on the cold water and Even immediately drops him, moaning. So Eliott comes out of the bathroom, and of course the apartment is empty. He opens the hallway door, but Isak is already gone. He hesitates, but he can't leave Even alone. He closes the door and tries to call Isak's phone and then Lucas', unanswered.

So he goes back to the bathroom, Even is still under the cold water and seems totally lost. He looks turned off. Eliott turns off the water and helps him dry off. Even sighs his way out of the bathroom and Eliott knows he's going to bed, so he takes the opportunity to take off his wet clothes. He has just put on dry boxer and short borrowed from Even when the doorbell rings.

He opens the door and smiles when he sees Lucas.

Lucas looks at him from head to toe and then looks at Even who is still in a towel, standing next to the bed and unfortunately, Eliott can tell exactly when Lucas' heart breaks. Lucas' beautiful face fills with anger immediately. Eliott doesn't even have time to explain that the taste of blood fills his mouth and makes him cough.


	9. Someone who allows you to surpass yourself

Isak looks at Eliott's bleeding lip and pulls Lucas back to prevent him from hitting again. Lucas just hit his boyfriend, it's just totally crazy. And the worst part is that Isak wants to let it go on, but he knows he has to help Lucas control his anger. 

He never should have let him go back up to Even's. But Lucas didn't want to believe him when he told him what he saw and he kept saying that there must have been a misunderstanding. So Isak let him see for himself.

When Lucas saw Eliott in Even's clothes, and Even just in a towel behind him, his face broke immediately. He knows how Lucas feels : betrayal. Because he felt it, too. He gave everything to his boyfriend, but apparently it's not enough because he feels the need to sleep with his best friend. 

''You're both assholes!'' Lucas yells.

Eliott puts his hand over Lucas' mouth to stop him from screaming while Even bursts into tears. 

''Please don't scream, it makes it worse.'' Eliott whispers ''Let me explain.'' 

Lucas pushes him away violently and then watches Even and Isak allows himself to do it too. He wouldn't look at him because he couldn't resist Even's sorry face. But as soon as he sees it, he understands that Even is not the same as usual. Even looks... he looks broken. It's like he's lost his sparkle. Eliott goes towards him, leaving a trail of water on the ground and helps Even to lie down on his bed before coming back to them.

''Isak, I swear it's not what you think it is. It's an episode. He called me _Issy_ , I think he got us mixed up. I swear there's nothing between us. He once thought I was his mother too, he often does that during his episodes."

Isak frowns, he doesn't understand. He turns to Lucas, but he seems as lost as he is.

''An episode? What's that supposed to mean?"

Eliott's mouth opens slightly and he turns to look at Even's silhouette, now totally engulfed under a mountain of blankets.

''He told me he told you.'' Eliott says softly ''He told me you understand.''

Eliott seems really lost. The three of them look lost. 

"Tell me what?" Isak asks. "What's wrong with him?"

Eliott seems to be caught up in an internal conflict and Isak hates it. There's something going on with Even that he doesn't understand and he hates it. He hates that Even lied to Eliott and he needs to know why. What would he have had to tell him that was so bad that he didn't? Isak told him everything in his life, and he hates that Even didn't feel comfortable enough to do it too.

''He's bipolar. He has maniac episodes and depressive episodes sometimes. He's being monitored for that and he's getting better with treatment, but sometimes the disease takes over, like today."

Isak tries to understand, but the words flow over him. It's as if everything stopped when he heard "maniac and depressive episodes." A mental illness. Is the universe laughing at him? Hasn't he given enough already with his mother?

He looks at Lucas, who widens his eyes and grabs Isak's hand. Because he knows Isak will freak out. They both know what mental illness means. They both know that lsak panics easily.

''I'm sorry'' continues Eliott. ''He told me he told you. I told him I didn't dare tell Lucas, and he told me he told you.''

Lucas frowns.

''Why should you have told me? Why should I know Even's bipolar? It doesn't make any difference to me."

Eliott looks like a deer caught in the headlights of a car and he's avoiding Lucas' gaze.

''No, I wanted to tell you for me, I'm bipolar too.''

Isak feels his breathing accelerating as Lucas' hand squeezes his. He closes his eyes and tries to think. He can't do that. He can't risk losing someone he loves again to mental illness.

''Okay. Well, like I just said, it doesn't make any difference to me, baby. Don't worry about it."

Isak hates Lucas' sweet voice. He wishes he could say the same thing. But the words just get stuck in his throat.

"Isak?"

Isak hears Lucas but he can't open his eyes to look at him. He's frozen. He's standing in the embrace of the door of Even's apartment and he knows he has to choose: enter or leave. Dare to take the risk of loving Even despite his illness or run away. 

''That's not your mother, Issy. I know you're scared, but I also know that he loves you, lsak, and makes you happy. He hasn't changed, Ok? He's still him."

lsak lets go of Lucas' hand and takes a step back. He opens his eyes and looks at Lucas holding hands with Eliott. 

''I'm sorry. I can't go through this again."

Isak hates his voice. It's so small and shaky. And he hates the way that phrase looks in the faces of both Eliott and Lucas. He doesn't want to leave Even because of his illness, and be a real asshole, but it's too hard. He can't go through this a second time. 

So he takes a second step back and finds himself in the hallway. Some guy jostles him and apologizes quickly. He didn't hurt him, he just shoved him because Isak was in his way and yet Isak bursts out crying. 

_2 months earlier._

_Isak comes out of class and immediately sees Even walking towards him smiling._

_''Hello beautiful, how are you?''_

_Isak smiles before kissing Even, gently tying his hands behind his neck._

_''I'm fine. The week's coming to an end and a pretty guy has promised me a wonderful evening."_

_Even raises an eyebrow, bringing his face closer to lsak's._

_''This guy must be really lucky.''_

_Isak smiles. He knows they look stupid, but he doesn't care. Even makes him feel like a teenager again, but this time he's a smiling, confident teenager in love._

_''I'm definitely the luckiest of the lucky ones!''_

_Even kisses him before putting an arm around his shoulders, kissing him on the forehead again._

_''Anything. I'm just the luckiest guy in the world. In all your universes."  
_

_They walk together to Even's apartment to put their things down before going to Mika's bar for a drink. Even drops Isak off while he finds his keys to open the door and Isak watches him do it with a smile. Even never knows where he put his keys._

_And it's because he looks at Even, that Isak doesn't notice the guy in a hurry who walks towards him, head down and hits him hard._

_''Holy shit, can't you watch where you're going?'' Even shouts immediately._

_The guy, he gets up with his head down. He hasn't got a chance to help lsak get up as Even already does._

_''Sorry, I wasn't looking and''_

_"It's all right, don't worry, it's nothing." Isak promises._

_He pushes Even into his flat and closes the door before Even can yell at the poor guy again._

_"It's all right!" Isak promises, looking him in the eyes. "It was nothing, baby. He didn't see me. Besides, I didn't see him either."_

_"How could he not see you?" Even asks, hugging him "Since I saw you, I've only seen you, Isak. I can't imagine not being able to see you because you're so gorgeous, and amazing, and unbelievable, and so sexy, and''  
_

Isak shakes his head as if to get back to reality. Lucas and Eliott are still looking at him, waiting patiently. Isak nods his head, more for himself than for them, and enters the apartment, walking slowly to the bed where Even seems to sleep. 

Isak is not totally sure that he is sleeping, actually. He looks like he's in pain.

"May I?"

Eliott smiles at him, tilting his head slightly.

''He's all yours, Isak. He may not talk, but he'll certainly be happy that you're next to him and holding him in your arms. It helps us when we feel like we're falling."

Isak nods and sits down on the sofa bed. Even turns around to snuggle with him. Isak strokes his hair before leaning towards him.

''I'm here, Even. I love you."

Eliott waves Lucas to come with him into the bathroom. Isak bends over to kiss Even a second time and is startled when he hears Lucas' voice.

"I'm sorry I hit you."

''Sorry for not telling you earlier about my illness.''

Isak looks at the bathroom door. Student apartments are really a horror to privacy. Isak should get up and tell them he hears them, but he doesn't want to leave Even huddling up against him. So he puts his back against the wall and gently strokes Even's hair, trying not to listen to the conversation, but it becomes impossible when he hears his name. 

''Fuck, I feel so fucking sorry for telling lsak about Even. When he comes to his senses, he's gonna hate me."

''But he won't. And then you thought lsak knew."

''He's going to be so angry when he finds out about Isak's mother. Honestly, nothing could be worse than learning that your boyfriend has already had to put up with one mentally ill person in his family. It's hard enough for us to accept the fact that you have to deal with it, but to know that Isak once had to live with his mom, I think it's horrible. Honestly, I think if I were Even, I would break up with him so I wouldn't put him through all this shit."

Isak knows that Eliott doesn't think badly, but it's the worst thing he could have said. He wants to yell at him to shut up and let it get out of hand, but he can't yell because that would scare Even.

''Are you saying that if my mom was schizophrenic, you'd break up with me?''

Lucas' voice is totally hurt, and Isak understands him. But he also understands what Eliott means.

''I didn't mean it like that. Frankly, I don't know, I'd find it too difficult to impose mental illness again. Fuck, it's so fucking complicated."

The bathroom door opens so fast, it hits the wall.

''No, it's pretty simple, just consider it's over, Eliott.''  
  
Lucas intercepts Isak's worried look.

''Don't move lsak, he needs you. I'm fine. I'm going home."

Lucas leaves the apartment as quickly as possible while Eliott slides out of the bathroom. He looks so stunned, with his swollen lip, that Isak almost feels sorry for him.

''I know you didn't mean that to be mean, Eliott, but Lucas' mom is schizophrenic, like my mom was, and Lucas is really close to her. And I know that if you try to protect people too much, you can hurt them. So now you're in a hurry to choose : either let him go or go after him.

Eliott runs out the door and Isak watches the rain fall on the windows. He imagines Eliott catching up with Lucas to apologize and make him understand that he is afraid. 

_''I'm sorry, Lucas. I didn't know. I'm sorry, Lucas. Isak tells me. I swear, I didn't mean it like that."_

_A bolt of lightning followed by thunder, and it startled them both at the same time. Lucas takes the opportunity to pull his arm out of Eliott's grasp._

_''Well, now you know. So break up with me and get it over with. If you really loved me, you wouldn't leave me for this."_

_Eliott takes Lucas' hands in his own._

_''I'm sorry, I really love you, Lucas. I love you so much. And that's why I shouldn't put you through this. I just want to protect you, Lucas, you don't deserve this."_

_Lucas wraps his arms around Eliott's waist and pulls him towards it._

_''You don't deserve to lose me because of this,'' says Lucas softly, ''and I don't wanna lose you either. I wanna be with you, Eliott. No matter what your illness. No matter what it takes. I want to hold you when you're not well. I want to love you, Eliott. Then don't decide for me, please. Don't do this to us."_

_Eliott shakes his head. Lucas doesn't know if it's his tears or the rain coming down his cheeks, but he wipes them off with his thumb._

_''I don't want to scare you, Lucas. Or hurt you. I don't want you to hate me."_

_Lucas gently caresses his cheek and forces Eliott to raise his head a little to look at him. Even soaked, his hair dripping with rain, Eliott is beautiful. When he looks at him like that, Lucas can't help but think of his short film, even if they are not close to the bridge._

_''Maybe that won't happen, Eliott. And maybe I'll hurt you, too. I hit you less than 10 fucking minutes ago. I'm really sorry about that, but it just goes to show you that I can do shit too. But the truth is, I'd rather you piss me off than live without you. I want to share every remaining minute of my life with you. The good and the bad. Every minute, one after another, okay?"_

_Eliott smiles as he lays his forehead against Lucas' forehead. They're soaking wet, but they don't care._

_"Minute by minute?"_

_"Minute by minute!" confirms Lucas "and this minute I want to kiss you in the rain, like in the love movies."_

_Eliott puts his lips on Lucas' and they kiss in the pouring rain. Until a car drives by and they're completely splashed with water._

_''Fucking asshole!'' Lucas screams as Eliott bursts out laughing._

The door of the apartment opens, startled Isak, who is still looking at the window without really seeing it, completely caught up in his imagination. Lucas and Eliott are drenched but they smile, holding each other.

''Did a car splash you?'' asks Isak with a smile.

Lucas looks at him shaking his head. 

"No, why?"

Isak shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

"For nothing. Even's passion for his films must rub off on me."

"I love you, Issy"

Isak is startled, not expecting to hear Even speak. He leans over to him and kisses him on the forehead.

"I love you too."

Lucas and Eliott borrow clothes from Even, and while they're barely too big for Eliott, Lucas swims in them, which makes Isak laugh a lot. The four of them end the evening on Even's bed: Eliott is sitting with his back against the wall and Lucas is sitting in his legs. Even is asleep, his head on Isak's thighs, and they look at _Moonlight_. 

Isak and Lucas discuss another possible end and then start talking about what would happen in another universe and Eliott doesn't say anything, he just smiles and takes a look at Even from time to time. Lucas huddles a little more with him. 

Finally they did it: all four of them are there to comfort each other. Maybe the four of them can make it work. 


	10. Someone to help you think

"Tomorrow on our anniversary, I'd like to ask lsak to live with me."

Lucas looks at Even and hands him his coffee with a smile. Today Isak doesn't work at the same time as him because he's taking his exams, so Lucas wondered why Even came here for coffee, knowing that his job is on the other side of town and he has to take three subways to get here. Now he knows why. 

He quickly looks at the table where Even and Eliott were sitting a year and a day ago and then he looks at Even smiling. They are the best thing that could happen in their lives to him and Isak.

''I'm sure he'll be really happy. If it's me you're worried about, don't worry, I'll go back to my old flatshare or I'll find another roommate. I'm really happy for you, Even."

Lucas doesn't miss the worried look on Even's face.

''Are you sure he wants to? You're the one who knows lsak best. I know you two are like twin brothers, and I really respect that bond between you. I'm not asking you to betray him by talking about him behind his back, but I can't help but imagine that he's going to refuse. Every time we talk about something important, he gets stuck."

Lucas signals him to wait and serves the waiting customer before returning to Even.

''What do you mean, important things?''

Even sighs.

''Wedding, babies, living together. All grown-up stuff. Now that I'm working, I'm ready to make a commitment. But I can see that commitment scares him. I don't want to scare him, let alone panic him, but I don't want to miss out on the wonderful life we could have."

Lucas nods his head, only able to understand lsak. But when he sees Even's downcast face, he knows it will only help them if he talks to him. Besides, it's not really betraying Isak if it's to help him.

''He's afraid, Even. Isak and I, we had a "normal" family and then it totally exploded. So we're afraid that if we start talking about moving in, marriage or kids, things will change in our relationship and it'll go wrong."

Lucas sighs, realizing he speaks for lsak as well as for himself.

''So, if Eliott offered to let the two of you move in together, would you say no?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and tries to smile. 

''I don't know. We've been together for a year, and I really like him. I can't imagine my life without him, but I think I'd be scared to death. I'd be really scared that if he lived with me, he'd change his mind about me... ...and realize that we can't be together forever, and then he'd leave."

Even gently caressed Lucas' cheek and smiled at him.

''Eliott could never love you any less, you know. He's completely in love with you, and nothing can change that. I'm sorry to tell you this, but he already knows you have a shitty temper, and you yell at everyone when you're upset or stressed, and you can't stand being yelled at. He already knows that sometimes you can't sleep at night and that you need him to stay awake for you, but he doesn't care because he loves you. Just like I don't care about Isak's flaws or that he wakes me up in a panic when he has nightmares and I spend the rest of the night holding him in my arms to comfort him. I love him and I don't care about any of that. By the way, I don't care about your flaws either, even when you're a real pain in the ass."

Even takes a sip of his coffee, think and then looks at Lucas smiling again. Between him and Even, there's a real friendship. Even is always honest with him and Lucas loves that.

''So, for Isak, it always comes down to his fear of abandonment, right?''

Lucas hesitates then nods.

''Yeah, that's mostly it. But you know, it's harder for him than it is for me. He was disowned by his father, but he also lived through his mother's suicide but before all this, he'd already experienced his sister's departure without any explanation."

Even's eyes widen and he chokes on his coffee.

''A sister? Wait, Isak has a sister?"

Lucas takes a step back, widening his eyes in turn, putting one hand over his mouth.

"Why didn't he ever tell me about her?"

Lucas feels himself turning pale. Shit, he should've asked Isak if he told Even about Lea, he should never have guessed.

''Please, don't tell him. He hardly ever talks about her, it really fucked him up. Shit, I shouldn't have told you."

''Don't worry, I won't say anything.''

Even sounds really sad and Lucas understands that. He must think that if Isak never told him about his sister, after a year in a relationship, he doesn't take their story seriously. But Lucas knows it's just to protect himself and not relive the pain of abandonment. 

''He loves you very much, Even. I swear he loves you."

Even nods his head and finishes his coffee before he throws his cup in the trash.

''Not as much as he loves you, apparently. I've got to go, Lucas. Bye."

"Wait, Even."

Even leaves the cafe, shoulders down, looking at his feet, obviously really upset to learn that he doesn't know Isak as well as he thought he did.

Lucas looks at the time, another twenty minutes before he finishes his shift. As the café is almost empty, the twenty minutes seem to go on forever, but finally Carla comes to take his place and Lucas leaves the café, going immediately to the amphitheatre where Isak is taking his exams. 

And ten minutes later, Isak comes out, a huge smile on his lips. 

''I did it! I'm sure I did it, it was too easy."

Lucas takes a slight breath, already uncomfortable without even opening his mouth.

''Lulu? Are you OK? What's going on? Is that your mom?"

Lucas shakes his head. Isak always asks about Lucas' mom, especially since she lives in a semi-autonomous apartment.

''No, she's fine. Actually, it's about Even."

Isak's smile immediately falls off and his face immediately becomes worried.

''Is he having an episode? He's where? Is he okay?"

Lucas shakes his head.

''No, he's not having an episode. I screwed up, Isak, I'm sorry. He came to see me, he told me he wants to move in with you."

As he expected, Isak's face shows he's panicking, but finally after a few seconds, Isak smiles.

''Damn, I think I'd love that. I'm scared to death, but I really want this too. Do you think I should do it? What if he finds out I'm too messy? Oh, fuck, I want to, but it really scares me. How about you? Oh, shit, I don't want to live without you, Lulu."

Lucas sighs and moans.

''That's not all. He asked me why you're scared every time you talk about something serious, like a apartment, marriage, baby... and trying to explain why, I brought up about Lea.''

Isak's face fell immediately and a huge stress ball formed in Lucas' belly. 

''I'm sorry, lsak, I really thought he knew.''

Isak nervously rubs his hands together.

''And what did he say?''

Lucas sighs again.

''I think he was hurt that he didn't know about her, and he left. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to bring shit between you two."

Isak takes him in his arms and holds him.

''Don't worry, Lulu, it's my fault, I should have told him. I'm going to go find him, tell him I want to move in with him, and tell him about my sister. I should've done that a long time ago."

Lucas nods his head and pulls out his vibrating phone from his pocket. He frowns immediately.

''Eliott says he's spending the evening and the day tomorrow with Even, that we shouldn't worry, but they'll be unreachable. Holy shit, I ruined your anniversary. I'm really sorry."

Lucas and Isak both sigh at the same time. Isak tries to call Even, but his phone is cut off, and so is Eliott's. They spend the night on their couch, talking and then stay home all Saturday, watching shit on TV and eating ice cream, until a knock on the door startled them.

Lucas opens the door and discovers Eliott and Even, with two big smiles on their faces.

''We knew you'd both be here,in pajamas, eating ice cream.'' says Even with a huge smile. ''You two are so cute, but come on, baby, get dressed, we have a surprise for you two.Happy anniversary, my love."

Isak gets up from the couch and immediately hugs Even.

''Even, I'm sorry, I know I should have told you, I understand if you're angry, and''

''Hey!'' cuts Even, stroking his cheek. ''I'm not angry at all, but I've been thinking a lot.''

Eliott clears his throat and Even rolls his eyes.

''Okay, Eliott helped me think. So, we've got a surprise for you. Come on, I think you're gonna like it. I hope so."

Lucas dresses hastily, giving Eliott a look, but Eliott just smiles, obviously anxious to show Lucas and Isak the surprise. 

The four of them walk for about ten minutes before entering a building and going up to the top floor. 

''Whose house are we going to?'' asks Lucas ''It looks too crowded to get to the rooftops from here.''

Even raises his eyebrows suggestively as Eliott shrugs his shoulders. Eliott opens a door and waves them in before greeting the woman waiting in the empty apartment.

''We are complete, now.'' Even declares and shakes his hand.

''What are we doing now?'' asks Isak.

''I'm sure Lucas told you about our conversation and that you know I want to live with you. I know you're scared, and I'm scared too, you know. I'm afraid you'll find it's too hard for you to live with me, but I don't want to let fear dictate my life. So if you want to, I want you to move in with me, here. Eliott and I have been looking all day for the perfect apartment, and this one is just perfect for us."

Lucas hugs Eliott as he watches Isak jump into Even's arms.

''I want to move in with you, too.'' Eliott whispers in Lucas' ear.

Lucas takes a deep breath and rethinks everything Even just said. He doesn't want to let fear guide his life, so he nods.

''I think I'd love that, too."

Eliott smiles and then leads him through the living room.

''Okay, so, personally, I love this bedroom!'' says Eliott as he opens a door ''the walls need repainting and I totally know how I want to do it. And then Even says he prefers the other bedroom."

''Look babe'' shows Even as he opens a door to the other side of the living room ''all that's missing is our bed and curtains, and it'll be perfect. With the sunshine, if we put up yellow curtains, it'll feel like having a sunrise in our room every morning.''

Lucas stops and looks at Isak, apparently as surprised as he is.

''Wait a minute. Do you want the four of us to move out?"

Even and Eliott look at each other and nod at the same time.

''Yeah. Already, at four, we can afford to pay for this this beautiful apartment with a rooftop terrace, open kitchen and huge living room. And then we thought you'd like the idea, that you'd be less afraid. The four of us have spent enough time together to know that we can do this. And then we selfishly thought it would be easier during our episodes. That way when I'm not well, you won't be alone, Isak. And when Eliott's not well, we'll be there for you, Lucas."

Lucas knows he couldn't smile more and sees that Isak is as happy as he is.

''We'll take that room!'' Lucas confirms, laughing.

"Yellow curtains?" Isak asks with a huge smile "I like it very much."

''God, Isak, come see the terrace! I'll be able to play music outside my house!"

"Yeah,'' Even confirms, ''but when the weather's bad, there's a small room here." Even opening a door "We thought it'd be perfect as a music room."

Lucas watches Even with a huge smile. This place is just perfect! He already feels at home here. And seeing the smiles on Eliott, Isak and Even's faces, he knows he's not the only one. 


	11. Someone who will always find you

''I knew it!'' says Basile as he's having a beer ''so the four of you, right? How's it going? Do you swap? Do you mingle?"

Eliott laughs as he watches Lucas growl at Basile while Isak and Even burst out laughing.

''Yeah, maybe.'' Eliott says, smiling before he puts his arm around Even's shoulders and kisses him.

Eliott looks at Lucas who immediately frowns and it makes him sigh. It's not so bad, it's just a kiss. Lucas has kissed Isak several times. And even if at that time they didn't know Eliott or Even, it's the same, isn't it? 

Eliott turns to look at Even but he frowns, exactly like Lucas then instead of looking at Isak, Eliott turns to Basile. 

"Holy shit." Basile is hallucinating with his eyes wide open. He wouldn't look any different if he'd just seen a ghost. "No... really?"

Eliott moves closer to Basile and puts an arm around his shoulders.

''If you knew how Lucas likes it. We make so much noise when the four of us fuck, we won't be surprised if we get kicked out of the building. But it feels so good. You don't know what we did yesterday on that table."

Basile takes his hand off the table and looks at Lucas, freaking out.

"What?" Lucas asks "You wanted to know, didn't you?"

"Do you want in?" Eliott asks, running his hand through Basile's hair. "I love it when there's more than four of us."

Basile swallows with a slight frown.

"Because you've already been more than four?"

Eliott raises his eyebrows and smiles.

''Yeah. Ask Arthur."

Arthur takes a big smile as he walks up to them.

''I thought this was a secret, Eliott! Especially since Yann didn't want us to talk about it."

''Yeah'' confirms Yann. ''But we'll do it again anytime you guys want. I love it when you guys take care of me like that."

Basile swallows so hard that everyone hears him then frowns as he looks at Yann before looking at Eliott.

''Are you kidding me, actually? Are you all fucking kidding me?"

They all burst out laughing and struggle to calm down.

"What the fuck?" Basile moans "Why are you kissing Even then?"

"Just for the show." Eliott laughs. "We're going to film school, you know. We've got a class where they teach you how to kiss...We even get graded at the end of the year on realism."

Basile widens his eyes a little bit more, and he's just gawking.

''No? Is that true?"

"No." Laughs Eliott "Fuck, Baz, you're so fucking cute! I love you, man."

Basile starts sulking while Eliott keeps laughing as he pulls him up against him.

''Sorry, I'm done. So, no, as Lucas has told you many times, no one is fucking anyone in this apartment."

Lucas clears his throat, causing the other boys to laugh.

''Hey!'' Offends Eliott when he lets go of Basile to go hug Lucas ''I never fuck with you, I make love to you, babe. Even when it's hard, it's always with love. And Even and Isak won't say it isn't for them, too. So I'm confirming, nobody fucks here."

Lucas smiles before he tenderly kisses Eliott. There's nothing better on earth than Lucas' kisses. They're so good, they should be banned. And yet Eliott can abuse them as much as he wants. And he plans to do so tonight. But right now, he wants to get out.

''Sorry to disappoint you, Baz.'' Eliott laughs. ''Well, are we moving or not? How about an after-party? It's just midnight, the night is ours."

''Yeah!'' confirms Yann. ''There's a shoot bar that's open, I've been dying to try it out, do you fancy it?''

Basile and Arthur immediately approve while Isak and Lucas seem sceptical.

"Yeah!" confirms Eliott, smiling. "It's been too long since I've done it. Shall we go?"

Lucas looks at him with a slight frown, but Eliott gently caresses his cheek to reassure him.

''Hey, I can take a couple shots, and then I just had a beer or two tonight. Please, Lulu, I just want to be normal for once."

Lucas rolls his eyes as he hugs Eliott.

"You're normal, my love."

Eliott knows Lucas thinks so, but he's upset by that one sentence. If he was indeed normal, Lucas wouldn't be skeptical about them going out to a bar with his friends.

''Okay, so stop making me feel like I'm not.'' Eliott says dryly as he pulls away from him. ''Come on, guys, let's go.''

Eliott puts on his shoes and then raises his hand to grab his jacket, but Even's hand stops him.

"Hey, Eliott, can I talk to you?" Even asks softly.

Eliott looks at him frowning and shakes his head. Just by looking at him, he knows that Even thinks he's having an episode, but he's not. He just wants to hang out with the guys and enjoy the night.

''I'm fine, Even, just stop being such a killjoy all the time. Come on, let's go."

Eliott opens the door and leaves the apartment, barely giving the other boys time to put on their shoes, but as he walks down the stairs, he thinks back on what he said to Lucas and blames himself. So once in front of the building, he waits for Lucas and slips his hand into his own.

''Sorry, babe. I shouldn't have said it like that. I swear I'm fine, but I just want us to have a nice guys' night out with your friends, okay?"

Lucas is nodding his head and smiling.

''Yeah, sorry. I swear I love you just the way you are."

Eliott nods before he kisses him, and they walk to the shoot bar, talking with his friends. Eliott looks up when Even says he wants on alcohol-free shots and for once, Eliott doesn't do the same. At the end of the third shoot, he finally feels good. It's as if his brain works slower and it finally calms his thoughts. 

"Eliott, you wanna go outside and get some fresh air?"

Eliott looks at Even and shakes his head.

''No, I want a shot!''

He grabs the glass from the counter and drinks it with Basile, Yann and Arthur. He turns to Lucas and Isak and frowns.

"Well what? We're here to drink, aren't we? The glasses are tiny anyway. Come on, let's have a vodka tagada!"

Eliott gives them a shot of vodka and then gives them a strawberry tagada but the two boys put them on the table.

"Eliott." Lucas says softly.

Eliott sighs, he knows Lucas wants him to be reasonable, but he doesn't want to be reasonable tonight. He just wants to be a normal 21-year-old guy dating his boyfriend and his friends. He just wants to be able to decompress after a rough week and clear his head.

"Shoot!" Eliott yells before he empties his glass and then Isak and Lucas'. 

He bursts out laughing when he realizes that he forgot to eat the tagada strawberries and Basile eats them instead.

''OK, that's enough!'' Even intervenes, grabbing Eliott by the arm. ''You're out of here, Eliott. Sorry, guys. Thanks for the party. Video games and pizza were cool, but we're gonna have to go."

Eliott breaks away from Even with a grumble.

"Oh, no, the party's just getting started! You you go, I'll stay with the guys."

''We'll have to go too.'' says Yann, getting up ''otherwise I wouldn't be able to go home properly. And then Basile is already drunk."

Basile smiles really drunk but shakes his head.

''Not at all. At least not enough to say I'd like to try kissing a guy tonight."

Eliott intercepts Basile's gaze on his lips so he approaches Basile and kisses him. It's not at all like Lucas' kisses and Eliott is almost happy when Lucas pulls him back, forcing him to break the kiss. He even wonders why he hasn't stopped on his own but he can't find a valid answer.

"Damn, that was good." Basile laughs as he wipes his mouth. "Lucas, you're one lucky."

Eliott looks at Lucas and smiles but Lucas doesn't smile back and Eliott doesn't really understand why. They have a good evening, Lucas should be happy that all his friends get along so well. So why does he look so sad and worried?

''Okay, let's get out of here.'' said Lucas, taking Eliott's hand in his. 

Isak gently strokes his shoulder and Lucas smiles at him, tapping his hand. Only Isak is able to calm him down like that. Eliott knows it, he is not jealous of that, but tonight, he wants Lucas all to himself. He wants to take Lucas in his arms and hold him all night against him.

''I want to go dancing!'' said Eliott as they walked up the street to their apartment. Yann, Arthur and Basile have disappeared, they must have gone the other way and Eliott didn't notice it. Did they say goodbye? Eliott's not so sure anymore.

''No, we're going home, my love. You've done enough tonight."

Eliott's blood freezes instantly. Lucas is such a hypocrite when he says that. Eliott looks at Lucas and he's got a mean smile on his face in spite of himself. He doesn't want to be mean to Lucas, but he's tired of being told he's too much. Tired of being told what to do. He's tired of us trying to control him.

''So what, babe? You can snuggle up to lsak anytime you want? You can hold his hand or sleep in his bed, but I'm not allowed to kiss a friend who asks?"

Lucas turns red immediately. Eliott knows him well enough to know he's trying to keep his cool but he doesn't want Lucas to keep his cool, he wants Lucas to tell him how he really feels.

''It's not the same, and you know it. I just want to go home, Eliott. Come on, my love, let's go home."

''And I want to have fun!'' Shouts out to Eliott, ''and stop looking at me like that. You always look at me like you're waiting for me to do shit and I'm fucking sick of it."

Lucas is speechless as Even slips in between Eliott and Lucas.

''Okay, that's enough, Eli. Stop before you regret it."

Thoughts flooding into Eliott's head. He can't even think straight, but he knows he wants Even to leave him alone, and he knows exactly what to say for that.

''And you're no better!'' says Eliott, pushing Even's hand away from his forearm. ''You're only friends with me to make you look less fucked up. But the truth is, we're screwed, Even. Eventually Isak and Lucas will open their eyes and see they don't fucking need us. And why do you think Isak didn't want to live alone with you? Because he's afraid of what you might do."

Isak immediately pushed Eliott against the wall. Eliott's head hits the wall in the shock and he groans as he rubs the back of his head, but Isak is too angry to even see him.

''Cut the shit, Eliott! Shut the fuck up, okay? Cut the shit and let's go home! Even if you're not well, I forbid you to say something like that!"

Eliott looks at Isak in horror. He's seen lsak angry before, but never like that. Eliott looks around him, and he doesn't know what to do. Lucas is right. He's done too much already. He never should have done this. Holy shit, he cheated on Lucas right in front of his eyes with one of his best friends. He knows that to Lucas, a kiss is cheating, and he did it. How could he fuck it up like that? He doesn't deserve Lucas. He doesn't deserve Even. He deserves Isak's wrath. He deserves Isak to hit him, but he doesn't. Instead, Isak steps forward slowly, but Eliott doesn't deserve his kindness. So he pushes him to fall against Even and Lucas and runs away. 

He hesitates for a few seconds then runs to his bridge. He needs the shade tonight. It's already dark, yet he needs to take refuge in the shade. He needs to be swallowed up by the darkness of this place, and go somewhere where no one can find him. Except the one person he's already brought here. He knows he'll come looking for him here, and a tiny voice in his head tells him he won't. So he goes under the bridge because it's his landmark, his favorite place in this town, but he also wants to know if he'll come and get him, or if the voice in his head, which is getting bigger by the minute, is right. 

He doesn't really know how long he stays there, sitting under the bridge pier, alone with his thoughts crushing him, when he hears him call out to him. The voice stops immediately, and a tiny part of him is happy because he is there. 

''Eliott? Eliott?"

He doesn't sound angry. He sounds so worried. And Eliott's even more mad at him for being worried like that. He doesn't deserve that. Eliott lets out a sob in spite of himself.

"I'm here, Eliott."

He squats in front of him but doesn't touch him. Eliott raises his head, his face full of tears and he wonders if he is dreaming, hallucinating or if it's real.

"Lucas?"

''I'm here, my love."

Eliott shakes his head and then he puts it back in his lap. Lucas doesn't deserve this. He shouldn't have to put up with all this.

''You shouldn't be here, Lucas. Leave me alone."

This time, Lucas doesn't hesitate and pulls him into his arms. Eliott immediately feels safe in Lucas' arms. His dark thoughts are still there, but less overwhelming.

''You're not alone anymore, Eliott. I'm here, I'm right here. I will always be here for you."

Eliott wraps his arms around Lucas and bursts into tears on his shoulder.

''Everybody hates me. You should hate me. I hate me."

Lucas shakes his head gently.

''I love you, Eliott. Even still loves you and so does Isak. Basile will probably tell you about that kiss again, but he adores you and Yann and Arthur too. It's all right, Eliott. I swear it's all right. I love you enough for both of us. We're gonna go home, and I'm gonna hold you against me, okay? I love you and nothing's gonna change that."

Eliott nods softly and Lucas helps him up. They're coming in tight together. Even and Isak takes Eliott in their arms as soon as he walks through the apartment door, then Eliott goes to bed without even undressing and Lucas holds him. Eliott looks at the wall painted the Pollock way by him and Lucas, thinking how great it was to make love in the painting, even if they had to take an incredible number of showers afterwards, Even and Isak laughing at them and their colored spots...he cries softly thinking about it, and Lucas wipes his tears telling him he loves him. Lucas caresses his hair while telling him how much he loves him and he is happy to have found him and it calms a little bit the storm that bursts in Eliott's head.

But after a while, Lucas breaks away from him and gets out of bed, then out of the room and Eliott feels lonely. Eliott hears Lucas shouting a little surprised and realizes that Lucas hasn't closed the door of their room, probably not to leave him totally alone.

''You're not asleep?''

''No, I was waiting for you. I knew you wouldn't sleep. He didn't mean it, you know."

Eliott wants to thank Isak. Thank him for being there for Lucas and thank him for what he says. But it's too hard. He can barely breathe, how can he talk? So alone in their bed, he just listens to the two boys talking in the kitchen.

Lucas sighs and Eliott feels a little worse. 

''I swear he didn't mean it.'' Isak says softly ''He knows we're close, but he doesn't mind, he's told me several times already, you know.''

Lucas sighs again and Eliott's heart tightens a little more.

''I know. He's said it to me, too. But tonight, he"

''Forget tonight, he wasn't himself, okay? You know that overexcitement, disinhibition and hypersexualization are symptoms."

Lucas chuckles, and that's a sound that Eliott loves. He doesn't have the strength to smile, but hearing Lucas laugh, even if it's only for half a second, makes him want to.

''Yeah, well, I like it better when it means he wants me to come over six times in one night.''

''I bet you do. Do I get to say I'm really happy we're living here now and our rooms are wider apart just for that alone? We really didn't have enough privacy in our old apartment."

Lucas chuckles and Eliott really wants to join them and laugh with them, but it's so hard.

''Do you want to watch something?''

Eliott is sure they're moving into the living room because their voices sound closer together.

''I swear he really likes you, Lucas. And he knows you love him and he knows you don't care about any of this.''

''I know, but it's fucking hard sometimes. And yet I love him so much that I don't care. I just wanna make sure he's never gonna leave me. I'm so scared he's gonna find out he doesn't love me anymore and leave me. I don't know how I could live without him. I can't believe he'd think I could do it."

Eliott can't help but imagine that one day Lucas will get tired of it and leave him for someone less complicated. Someone who doesn't find himself crushed by the weight of depression and can't do anything about it.

''I know, I feel the same way about Even.''

''Would you like some tea?''

Eliott moans in bed, frustrated that Even is in the living room with Isak and Lucas and not him. He feels like he is behind the scenes of a play while Lucas, Isak and Even are the main actors. And hearing all three of them, he feels like he's totally useless. They're all three, they don't need him, so he falls asleep to the sound of Isak's voice.

''With pleasure my love. Thank you, baby, you're the best."

Isak is right. Even is so much better than him. He's the pillar of their band and he could largely make Isak and Lucas happy on his own. They don't need him. Nobody needs him.

When Eliott wakes up, he immediately reaches out to find Lucas in the bed. He needs to be sure Lucas is there. But the hand that meets his is not Lucas', it's much too big.

''Glad you're with us, buddy. This is the best moment on the movie.''

Eliott only now realizes that a movie is being played in his room. 

''Hello, love. It's all right, my Eliott."

Lucas's arms hug him a little more and Eliott only now realizes he was sleeping in his boyfriend's arms. He opens his eyes and meets Isak's smiling face.

Isak is sitting between Even's legs, his back resting against Even's chest, where Lucas normally sleeps. Lucas is sitting next to Even and still holds Eliott against him. Even, Isak and Lucas watching Romeo+Juliet in Norwegian version, with French subtitles, to the great pleasure of Even, who has a huge smile on his face.

''See, I was right to buy the king-size beds.'' laughs Even, stretching out his hand to caress Eliott's arm "Shh, that's the best line.''

Eliott doesn't need to speak Norwegian to know the lines by heart, because he watched this movie with Even.

_I've got the night coat to hide from them, but if you don't like me, let them find me here. Better to lose your life in their hatred than to wait for death without being loved by you._

Eliott doesn't watch TV, but he does watch Lucas. And Lucas looks at him and smiles. 

"My life is meaningless either without being loved by you."

So Eliott puts on a smile and buries his head against Lucas's chest, holding him tight.

"Minute by minute, my love. I love you."

Isak chuckles, but Eliott doesn't have time to figure out why he's already going back to sleep.


	12. Someone who believes in you

It's a thud that wakes Even up in the middle of the night. And as always, his first reflex is to look at Isak who sleeps peacefully next to him. Isak has let his hair grow a little more and it waves slightly, making him even cuter while Even thought it was impossible. 

His naked chest lifts up slightly and if it wasn't 3:12 in the morning, Even would gently caress his chest and then his belly by hugging him before going down slightly and waking him up in the best way possible. But he remembers that a noise woke him up so he gets up slowly. He puts on a pair of boxer short and a Simpson tee shirt that belongs to Isak before leaving the bedroom.

He raises his eyes to the sky when he sees him. This is the third time this week.

''What's going on?''

Lucas is startled and turns around and sighs.

''Even, go back to bed, I was just coming in for a drink.''

Even looks at the glass of milk Lucas is holding in his hand and smiles as he joins him around the kitchen table.

''What's going on, Lucas?''

Lucas sighs and looks down at his glass.

''Nothing.''

When Lucas talks like this, with his jaw tight, Even knows immediately that he is lying. Lucas is really a terrible liar. 

''What's going on, Lucas?''

Lucas gets up and walks into the living room, sighing. He grabs his school bag and pulls out an envelope before returning to Even.

''I didn't tell Eliott about it. Nor to Isak. I can't do it. I don't know what to do."

Even nods gently and looks at the letter Lucas hands him. He opens his eyes and takes a huge smile.

''You've been nominated to be the student soloist at the France Musique concert? Damn it, Lucas, this is huge."

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

''Yeah. I don't know if I'm gonna do it."

Even puts down the letter and takes Lucas' hands in his.

''What? Why?"

Lucas sighs before he looks up to watch Even. He has tears in his eyes and Even gets up immediately to come and take him in his arms.

''Hey Lulu, it's all right. You don't have to do anything. It's okay, Lulu. If you don't want to do it, it's not"

''But I want to do it.'' sobs Lucas ''I want to do it.''

Lucas steps back to wipe away his tears before taking a gentle breath.

"I want to do it but I don't know if I would have the courage to do it. My father is a journalist for a classical music magazine. He covers this concert every year. So I know he'll be there. There's no way he won't be there. And I'm not ready to see him again."

Even nods softly. 

''Don't let your dad ruin your life, Lucas. You were chosen from every student in your class because you're the best. So instead of being afraid of him, show him that you are the best! Show him that you have succeeded, even without him. You're going to get up on that fucking stage and play the best way you can because you love it. You're going to do it for you, for your own pleasure, and you're going to send him to fuck it at the same time."

Lucas immediately hugs Even. 

''I wish I was strong enough to be able to do this.''

Even hugs him gently, nodding his head.

''You are, Lucas. I swear you can do it. And then we'll all be there to support you, okay?"

''It's April 10th, Even.''

Lucas sighs and Even nods. Shit, it has to happen during the shooting of the first animated movie where Even is the co-director.

''Yeah, I didn't read the date. Okay, I won't be there because I'll be shooting, but Eliott will be, and I'm sure Isak will be, too. Basile, Yann and Arthur, too. Maybe Daphné, Emma and Alexia. And it's clear that Imane won't miss that, you're definitely her favorite. You'll be fine, Lucas, you won't be alone."

Even thinks back to that, two months later, when he receives Isak's panicked message. Tristan has just handed him his resignation live and he has no one to replace him at the café. And since Isak is the manager, he's the one who has to stay tonight until the café closes. The concert of Lucas is at 7:15 pm and Isak will finish his work at 9:30 pm. 

Even doesn't even have time to think about a solution that he receives a message from Eliott. He's been on a third year internship for two months and this week he's following the shooting of a series in his former high school. He should have finished shooting at 5pm, but the director has just announced that due to the good weather, they were shooting the outdoor scenes today. And of course, as an intern, Eliott can't say anything and can't miss a shoot. 

Even looks at the time and crosses the set to join Matt, the chief director.

''I'm sorry, Matt, I'm going to need to leave early tonight. Family worries."

Matt looks at him then nods and smiles.

''Your family's not in Norway, Even?''

Even shakes his head and smiles.

''No, I got family here, too, and my little brother needs me. I'll finish the footage in the morning, I'll come in an hour early."

Matt gets up from his chair and taps Even's shoulder.

''Don't worry about it, Even. You go ahead. I hope it goes well with your little brother."

Even grabs his stuff and rushes into the subway. He doesn't have time to go home and change, so he just ties his hair in a bun and pulls his clothes up to straighten them.   
When he arrives in front of the auditorium of france musique, a woman asks him for his entrance ticket and he sighs. He hadn't thought of that.

''I forgot about it. I'm friends with Lucas Lallemant, the student who does the introduction and conclusion of the concert."

The girl opens a notebook.

''Your name?"

"Even Bech Næsheim."

Even regrets immediately, he should have pretended to be Eliott. Lucas knew he couldn't come, he didn't have to give his name.

''You may go, seat 1G.''

Even smiles, happy that Lucas thought of himself even though he knew he couldn't normally come. He immediately spotted Basile, who was waving at him. Daphne stops him immediately while Arthur and Yann look worried. 

"Eliott and Isak are not there."

Even sighs trying to smile.

''I know. They're stuck. Have you seen Lucas?"

Lucas's friends shake their heads and at the same time the lights in the room go out and silence falls around them. 

A very elegant woman in her evening dress speaks so fast that Even doesn't listen to her. He is too busy watching Lucas looking at the room, on the corner of the stage. He looks downright panicked. 

The woman is talking about the university where Lucas is taking his classes and the curtain opens on Lucas, sitting behind the white piano. He was allowed to play the song he wanted to start, so for weeks he's been rehearsing Riopy's _I love you_ to make it perfect. 

He puts his fingers on the keyboard and takes a deep breath as he looks out over the room. Even knows he's panicking. He knows him well enough to know that Lucas is definitely ready to run out of the room.

''Du er ikke alene. Du er den beste.'' (You're not alone. You're the best.)

The whole room turns towards Even but he doesn't care because Lucas' face relaxes immediately. He takes another breath and plays. He plays perfectly, without any note errors, playing with the different rhythms of the song. He looks possessed so much he concentrates. The only noise in this huge room is the melody coming out of the piano, and it's just perfect. 

There is a thunderous applause when Lucas presses the last key and stands up to greet the crowd. 

Even doesn't miss the slight headbutt that Lucas makes, to the left and he gets up from his seat. He goes around the room and Lucas finds him a few minutes later in the hallway.

''You came?"

''Of course I did. I told you you wouldn't be alone. You were perfect!"

Lucas sighs.

''He's here. Front row. He looked me in the eyes. I felt like he was going to kill me. He hate me."

Even gently takes Lucas in his arms and kisses him on the forehead.

''You're perfect, Lulu. If he doesn't see it, he's a jerk. Your dad's a self-centered asshole who doesn't even deserve to hear you play or look at you."

One hand pulls Even back and he gets punched in the face. He hears Lucas screaming but he can't see what's going on because the blood is running out in front of his eye.

And then he hears him screaming his name and he knows it's going to end badly.


	13. Someone who thanks you

This fucking day is just a horror. The day had already started badly,Even had already left when Isak woke up, which immediately put him in a bad mood. Even says that he always tries to wake Isak before he leaves but Isak is sleeping too deeply. Isak, on the other hand, is sure that Even just doesn't want to wake him up when he sleeps. 

Classes were long and boring, and Tristan's resignation was the highlight of the day. At least that's what Isak thought. He spent 20 minutes calling everyone who works at the café, and it was finally Clara who agreed to come back to work for him so he could go to Lucas' concert. Given the time, it is clear that he will have missed the introduction but he will be well in time for the last piece played by Lucas, as it is the conclusion of the evening. 

What he doesn't expect when he arrives at the auditorium is to see a man throwing his fist in Even's face while Lucas is screaming. Even's right arcade explodes immediately and blood spurts out of Lucas' beautiful white shirt. Isak immediately rushes towards them while shouting.

"Even."

Even turns in his direction but he still holds one hand in front of his face, trying to manage the bloodshed as best he can while Isak rips the man's arm off Even's shoulder before pushing him back.

''Oh mind your own business, kid. My son's boyfriend insults me, I have the right to punish him."

''He's my boyfriend'' shouts Isak before throwing his fist in Lucas father's face ''and he's not your son since you dumped him, asshole.''

Isak strikes a second time, anger overwhelming him completely. That's the problem with having so much similarity between Lucas' story and his own. Here, Isak strikes for Lucas, but also a little for himself. Their fathers are not physically similar at all, but they are both assholes.

Isak raises his fist again while Even calls him and asks him to stop. But the anger is too strong so he hits him again even though he is already down in the floor. How can this man claim to be Lucas's father when he let him live in a fucking basement at 16 years old and totally stopped helping him financially on his 18th birthday? This kind of character totally disgusts Isak, sending him back the image of his own father. 

He is about to hit him a fourth time when a hand grabs his fist.

''Stop it right now, he's not worth it.''

Isak frees himself from Eliott's hold.

''Fuck, Eliott, he's hit Even. He abandoned Lucas''

Eliott stands in front of Isak and pulls Lucas' father off the ground to get him back on his feet.

''I'm Lucas' boyfriend and I order you to leave us alone. You're going to take your place in the room and write your paper, and don't forget to talk about this incredible student. There's been enough blood tonight, but next time I see you next to Lucas, I'm going to blow your head off. You got it?"

Isak smiles behind Eliott's back. He is ready to bet that Eliott does not know how to fight. He gives himself this air of mysterious bad boy, dressed in black, with his military style shoes, but he is too nice to hit someone. 

But Lucas's father, who only has a father for the title, gets up and returns to the room. Isak immediately turns to Lucas who hasn't moved and Even who is still bleeding. 

''Okay, Isak, you take care of Even's wound. Lucas, baby, come with me, we're going to get something to heal him."

Eliott hugs Lucas against him while Isak pulls Even against him and kisses him on the shoulder before raising his hand to look at his face. He takes him to the nearest bathroom and wets some paper so he can clean. Even says nothing, he just looks at Isak.

''I'm sorry, Even.''

Isak's voice is shameful and he puts his head down before raising it up so that he can continue to clean the wound.

''I don't want to be like this.''

Even nods and wraps his arms around Isak's waist.

''I don't want you to be violent, Isak. I know you wanted to defend us, but I thought you were never going to stop."

Isak sighs sadly before looking into Even's eyes.

''Were you afraid of me?''

Even shakes his head and smiles.

''No idiot, I was afraid for you. What if he files a complaint against you? What if you killed him?"

Isak shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

''I just beat him up. He doesn't even bleed as much as you do. So...you insulted him?"

Even smiles.

''I called him an egomaniacal bastard. But I didn't know he was behind me."

Isak gently kisses Even's face while holding a piece of paper on his forehead.

''Thank you for coming, Even. I know you shouldn't have broken free, but I'm really glad you did."

Even hugs Isak against him and puts his head against his shoulder.

''Lucas means a lot to you, but he means a lot to me too, Issy. When I tell you, these are not just words to please you.''

"I've got bandages" exclaimed Eliott as he entered the bathroom, triumphantly holding the box.

''Okay, let me look at that.'' Imane asks, gently pushing Isak.

''Have you already learned stitches at your medical school?'' Isak asks as she looks at it.

Imane looks up to the sky as she disinfects Even's cut. 

''I wouldn't stitch him here. But in the infirmary kit in the auditorium, there are strips. That should be enough."

Isak looks at Lucas and takes him in his arms.

"How are you?"

Lucas looks around and smiles.

''Good. All my friends are there in the men's room. What more could ask for?"

Basile unbuttoned his shirt and Isak giggled.

''A striptease? Mr. Basile is in good shape tonight?"

Basile shows Lucas' shirt, stained with Even's blood before giving his shirt to Lucas. 

''You still have a performance to do. And I'm the only one wearing a white shirt. Neither seen nor known."

Lucas thanks him and puts on his shirt in exchange for Basile's shirt. 

''I'll let you give him a healing kiss.'' says Imane as he walks away from Even. Isak immediately moves towards him and gently kisses his forehead.

They all return together, accompanied by Lucas to listen to the concert. Lucas leaves his seat taking a deep breath ten minutes before the hour of his passage. From this moment on, Isak does not leave Lucas' father's eyes. He is ready to pounce on him, if he gets up. He sees well that Eliott and Even do the same thing as him. But Lucas' father does not move, he remains anchored in his seat. 

He doesn't even raise his head when Lucas is announced on stage. Lucas is sitting on a stool, Even's most beautiful guitar in his hands. Isak is stunned and looks at Even who is smiling tenderly at him. Even took 3 months before letting Isak touch one of his guitars. Three months! Isak doesn't understand why Even has such a passion for guitars, so he never understood why he wasn't allowed to touch them. One day, as a joke, he took the darkest one from the rack and strummed it while singing anything. A rope broke and Even's beautiful face broke almost at the same time. So since then, Isak has never touched Even's guitars. 

And he had never seen Lucas touch them either. 

Yet Lucas is on stage, proudly holding the red guitar against him. It's an Acoustasonic guitar. The first time Even said that word to him in Norwegian, Isak didn't even know what it meant. So it was the first word he learned in French without knowing the equivalent in his mother language.

Lucas plays Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, as he repeated it a million times in the apartment on his guitar, then he continues with Mozart's Turkish March without anyone realizing when he changed. And then Isak understands, it's clear that with Even's guitar, it sounds much better because Lucas discreetly turns the buttons on the guitar, making it sing differently. 

Everyone in the room applauds as Lucas bows down to fix them, keeping the red guitar in his hand. 

The Mistress of Ceremonie beckons him to come to the microphone and he is more than happy to accept while the public ask for a bonus.

"First of all, I would like to thank you for being here tonight. I really want to thank my teachers who did me the honor of choosing me to play for you tonight., and I want to thank my family: My mother, who I'm sure is listening to me from her radio, and Eliott, the incredible man who shares my life for always being next to me and supporting me, even when I play the same song without ever stopping, moaning that I'm not good enough. I thank Isak and Even, real brothers for me, who are pillars in my life as well as all my friends present tonight. Without all these people, I would never have had the courage to come before you tonight. So to end this evening, my teachers allowed me to surprise you and I will ask Even to come and join me. He taught me that you can play classical music with any instrument. Without him, I would never have tried to play these pieces on the guitar. So tonight, I would like him to join me and let you listen to what Vivaldi'four seasons summer theme in duo electric guitar and piano is playing''.

Isak looks at Even who palitates in his seat.

''I shouldn't even have been there. He can't do this."

Even's voice is almost a whisper, so Isak bends over to kiss his cheek.

''It's like he knew you'd never let him down, baby. Go on, go ahead and treat yourself. Close your eyes and imagine you're home."

Lucas exits the stage in just thirty seconds and returns with one of Even's electric guitars, while Even joins him on stage to applause. The Mistress of Ceremonie beckons him to come and talk into the mike and Even sends Lucas a dark look, which is really funny to see. Isak knows that Even hates to be on the front of the stage. 

''Good evening. I apologize in advance if what Lucas makes me do spoils your evening. If I had known I was going to be on stage, I would have avoided tripping right beforehand and would have come without bloodstains."

The audience laughs softly and Isak smiles. Even smothers his stress with his favorite weapon: humor.

"I'm not a musician at all, and I'm far from being talented. I just have a consuming passion for guitars, and I love playing duets with Lucas. You can't imagine how much our neighbors hate us. Okay, I think Lucas is waiting for me to play. Enjoy. Or don't."

The room is laughing and Isak too. Even is so cute when he's shy. 

He sits on the stool where Lucas was, while Lucas slides behind the white piano bench. Lucas signals him to start, then Even takes a slight breath, smiles at Isak while Eliott moves to come and sit next to him.

"Even is going to kill Lucas as soon as this piece is finished! I swear I didn't know about this."

Isak chuckles, nodding. 

''Neither did I. Maybe Lucas wasn't either and decided this on a whim. You know Lucas."

Eliott nods and they turn their heads to watch Even playing his electric guitar. Even though Isak is used to it, it's still impressive to see him playing classical music like that. 

He stops and Lucas immediately goes on, continuing the melody on the piano. And they do that for three quarters of the song. It's as if they were on a tennis court and they were bouncing the ball back and forth, except that here, it's the music that goes from the guitar to the piano and then back to the guitar. It's as if they answer each other in perfect harmony and then they end up as a duet for the whole last verse. With the acoustics of the place, it sounds much better than in their apartment and it's just incredible.

A thunderous round of applause resounds as people stand up. Even puts his arm around Lucas' shoulders and they wave to the stage before disappearing behind the red curtain. 

''Jeg skal drepe deg." (I'm going to kill you)

Isak laughs as he imagines Lucas and Even behind the curtain. Eliott gently pushes him so that they can find them. Lucas is happy. You can see it all over his face. Isak jumps into Even's arms.

''I'm your number one fan!''

"I'm his number one fan!" says Lucas, laughing, "You're his muse. Or his groupie. Yeah, definitely his groupie!"

They spend the evening with all of Lucas' friends at Mika's bar. And the next morning, at 8 am, they all connect at the same time to the website of the newspaper for which Lucas's father works.

 _The young student presented by the inter-musical academy of Paris is studying musicology. He is a musical prodigy who was unanimously acclaimed by the audience. His interpretations, on piano or guitar, were so accurate that one wonders how a young man of 19 years old can play so perfectly on several instruments. His interpretation of Vivaldi's Summer, in duet with Even Bech Naesheim shows that we can play classical music with any instrument and bring classical music back to our young people. There is no doubt that we will hear about Lucas Lallemant on other occasions, that's for sure._ _Nicolas Petier._

Lucas rereads the article twice and then takes a huge smile.

''He signed his second pseudonym. If he had signed Nicolas Lallemant, you would have thought I had been plucked. Fuck, I'm going to frame it."

The pop of a bottle of champagne resonates and Basile opens a second one which overflows immediately while Mika serves his without a splash. Everyone takes a glass and Even is the first to raise his glass.

"To you, Lucas."

''To friends. To all of you who have never left me alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I grew up in classical music...and I love to hear it played on the guitar! So ok, maybe we've never seen Even play guitar in Skam, but since he has a full rack of guitars, I guess he plays...and he plays like a god!
> 
> So here are some links if you're interested (My favorite link is definitely the last one.)
> 
> \- Moonlight Sonata of Beethoven : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFenfpuI8-8
> 
> \- Turkish March of Mozart : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26HLgXWF-Co
> 
> \- Vivaldi'four seasons summer theme : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVI-sg_mAnI


	14. Someone essential in your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay here...back to work+medical exams for my son+publication of my first ebook!!!! (and for that I have to thank you: all of you who have complimented me on my writing style, I decided to go for it and I've already sold some, I'm so excited by this new adventure)...well, 24 hours days are not long enough! but now, I'm all yours!

Isak looks at the time with a frown. He should have been here ten minutes ago, and he is almost never late. At least, when he is, he always warns. That's it, now Isak can't help but think of the worst possible scenarios. 

And then he hears the door of the employees slamming and sees Lucas running into the locker room.

''Sorry, Isak, I'm late."

Lucas grabs his apron and ties it around his waist before joining Isak behind the counter.

''Study group?''

Lucas blushes with a smile.

''Not really.''

Isak laughs, certain that Eliott is the reason for Lucas' delay.

"I had a bit of the blues, he wanted to comfort me." Lucas admits, almost whispering.

Isak nods, gently caressing his arm, then grabs a cup and prepares two mochas.

''It's hard for me too, Lulu. But the wheel is turning, we have to move forward. I've been working here for five years. And frankly, I thought it was like home here, but now that I have a real home, I know I'll be okay. And so do you, Lulu. We'll be fine."

Lucas takes the coffee Isak holds out to him with a sigh.

"It won't be the same here without you."

Isak shrugs his shoulders, but his smile fades a little.

''I know. I'm sorry."

Lucas sighs and rolls his eyes, making Isak smile. Lucas changes, he matures, but deep down he remains the same.

''Aren't you going to apologize for finishing school and getting a job anyway?''

They laugh and Lucas goes to the cashier to serve the customers who enter the café. The rest of the afternoon goes by so fast that closing time comes before Isak doesn't really have time to realize that this is really his last day here.

"Can you imagine if I hadn't applied here?" asks Lucas as he walks back to the counter after locking the front door.

Isak smiles as he looks at Lucas and shakes his head.

''No. I don't even dare to imagine. Besides, it was your muffins that brought our boys here, so maybe if it wasn't for them, I never would have met Even."

Lucas smiles before he takes the utensils out of the cupboards.

''I'm gonna miss Even."

Isak knows Lucas thinks so. Between Even and him, there is a real complicity. And it's clear that Even will miss Lucas even if he keeps saying he has a damn temper. Even is like a big brother to Lucas: he loves him, but he loves to bother him and tell him he's a pain in the ass. The four of them have lived together for eight months, and they have never been apart for more than a weekend. So Isak knows it's going to be hard. For months, he's been trying not to think about Even's departure, but now that the date is fast approaching, he has to deal with it.

''Me too. I don't know how the fuck I'm going to make it without him. I miss him already and he hasn't left."

Lucas gives Isak a little nudge.

''You could go with him.''

Isak sighs. He thought about it, of course, but he couldn't even talk to Even about it. And then Even didn't offer to go with him. He never made any mention of the fact that he would want Isak to go with him, so maybe it's better that way.

"You know," Lucas said softly, "I'm sure the reason he didn't ask you to go with him is because he doesn't want to force you to do something you don't want to do. But you know very well that he would be madly happy for you to go with him."

A knock on the glass makes them jump. Even blows on the glass and then draws a little heart, writing an "i" inside, which melts Isak. Behind Even, there is Eliott laughing as he looks up to the sky, laughing at his best friend. Lucas goes back to the door to let them in then locks the door again behind them Isak looks at Even who walks towards him and his heart tightens a little more. In three days Even will be gone and he won't be able to see his pretty face in real life anymore. He won't be able to touch him anymore. He won't be able to wake up next to him.

''Hello beauty. Happy last day?''

Isak nods before kissing him. He steps back before Even can deepen the kiss and Even frowns, visibly astonished.

''I want to go with you, Even.''

Even opens his eyes but smiles as much as he can. 

''Really?''

Isak nods softly.

"Really."

Even pulls Isak towards him so he can kiss him. 

''You took so long, I really thought your flight ticket wouldn't be used.''

Isak blinks twice.

''Did you buy me a ticket?''

Even nods his head.

''Yeah, I was sure you'd come. At least I hoped so very much. I'm so happy. You get to meet my family. We can see Jonas, and Eskild, and whoever you want. I will show you my favorite places in Oslo. It's going to be great!''

Even looks like a kid whose parents have told him he's going to Disneyland: he's totally excited.

Isak holds Even close to him. He's going to do it. He's going to go back to Oslo. In three days, they will fly away and Isak will be with Even in the city of his childhood.

''Are you sure of yourself, Isak?'' asks Even again once he has calmed down a bit.

Isak nods softly. He is already a little less sure of himself, but he wants to do it.

''I don't want to live in fear, Even. I really want to do this with you."

Isak tries to rethink this as he begins to feel stress overwhelming him while they're at the airport. Lucas and Eliott took them by car, which was more convenient with their suitcases. Even leaves for one month in Olso while Isak will have to come back in 15 days because on August 17th he starts working in the hospital laboratory. But he prefers it to be this way, because frankly, considering how stressed he is today, while Even is holding his hand, it is clear that he would never have managed to get on the plane by himself, even to join Even.

And frankly, at this precise moment, while they take a last coffee all four of them, Isak is not even sure to be able to do it, even if Even holds his hand.

''Oh, Issy, are you with us?''

Isak blinks and looks at Lucas who frowns. Lucas lets go of Eliott's hand and puts his hand so hard on Isak's hand that it almost hurts him.

''You don't turn back, Isak. No way. You're going to get on that fucking plane and you're going to spend 15 wonderful days with your boyfriend, okay? Don't think about anything else."

Isak nods painfully and doesn't miss Even's worried look who seems to realize only now that Isak is ready to panic. 

''Isak?'' Even says softly ''you know you don't obligation to do anything. I just want you to be okay.''

Isak opens his mouth but Lucas cuts him off before he can speak.

''Oh yes you do, Isak. You don't turn back. You're going to put your ass on that plane. There's no way it's going to be any other way."

''Lucas."

''No, Even, I'm sorry. You probably think I'm tough and mean, but he needs a push. Maybe even a big kick in the ass. The hardest part is just making the first move, Isak. I'm sure you'll go back there every year after that. And then Jonas will be waiting for you at the airport, okay? You are not alone, Isak, you were never alone, you only believed it. Your friends are waiting for you. Jonas says that Eva is looking forward to seeing you again and that Eskild has already organized a party for you. They are waiting for you, Isak, and I know you want to go, so you will. "

Isak shakes his head and pushes his fists into his eyes so as not to cry.

''What if I meet him?''

Lucas takes Isak's hands away from in front of his eyes and pulls his chin out so that he looks at him.

''Don't hit him. You ignore him, you walk away, you run away if you have to, but there's no way you're going to hit him, okay? And then Even or Jonas will be with you anyway, okay? You can do it Isak. If Even managed to play in front of a crowded auditorium, you can get on that plane."

Isak nods his head and hugs Even before looking at the time. In three hours he will be in Oslo and Jonas will be waiting for them at the airport. And after, he will meet Even's family.

''What if your family doesn't like me? What if I don't know how to behave as a family anymore?"

Eliott bursts out laughing as he looks up to the sky.

''Bullshit. If Lucas has seduced my family, there's no way this is gonna go bad for you.''

''Hey,'' complains Lucas as he slaps Eliott's arm.

''What? I'm cheering for him."

Eliott turns slightly as if to ignore Lucas, who pretends to sulk.

''I swear they're going to love you, Isak. And when they see how much you love their son and how happy you make him, I swear they're going to try to schedule your wedding."

''Why don't your parents do that, then?'' asks Lucas puzzled, ''They don't love me?''

Eliott giggles and puts his arm around Lucas' shoulders.

''They keep telling me about it, baby. My dad already asked me if you'd take our name or if I'd take yours. Right now I'm telling them we're waiting until we finish school, but I swear they can't wait."

Eliott stops then moves closer to Lucas, stopping just a few centimeters from his lips.

''And me too, I can't wait.''

Lucas chuckles and kisses him before raising his eyes to the sky.

''It's so obvious I'd take your name. Mine is worthless."

Isak nods, he totally understands Lucas, it's clear that he too will have no problem to leave his surname to take Even's one. Even, who waits patiently for him to be ready, smiling at him.

''So...future Isak Bech Naesheim, would you do me the honor of meeting your future in-laws? You have two future sisters-in-law who can't wait to meet you. ''

Isak chuckles as he stands up and extends his hand towards Even.

''No pressure, huh?''

Even stands up laughing.

''None, they love you so much already, just because I love you more than anything else in the universe.''

''Ok. Go, my love. Go to Oslo! Oh my god. I'm going to do it. We're going to do it.''


	15. Someone...just cute actually...

''Even! If you see your boyfriend, tell him I'm going to kill him."

Even looks up at his sister coming into the kitchen like a fury.

''I won't let you do it, Ajla. And I know you would never do that."

''I should never have listened to him. I've never been this bad in my life. I swear I'm gonna kill him."

Even chuckles as he continues to prepare lunch with Stine, his little sister, who is much calmer than her twin sister.

"Did you do it?" Isak asks behind his back, visibly astonished.

Even looks up just in time to see his boyfriend smiling at Ajla as she taps him on the shoulder.

''Damn right, I did it. I can't believe it. What if he doesn't answer? What if he doesn't care? What if I misunderstood the signals?"

Even sighs. His sister is so dramatic. Isak takes her gently in his arms. Frankly, he could never have believed that Isak would have been so close to his little sisters in just 10 days. Especially with Ajla. He was almost 9 years old when his little sisters were born, and they were 10 years old when he left for France, but the three of them are close. And Even really didn't think he would see Isak giving his little sister love advice, and even less that she would apply them.

''Fuck, he doesn't answer. You see that was bullshit!"

Isak shrugs his shoulders and puts his hands on Ajla's shoulders.

''This guy is playing with you, Ajla. Either he leaves his girlfriend and you can go out with him, or he doesn't, but then he stops flirting with you and hurting you. It's up to him. And frankly, if he doesn't see how great you are, he's a donkey."

Ajla huddles up with Isak who takes the opportunity to watch Even and smile at him. Even hoped for a long time that Isak would want to accompany him to Oslo during his vacations. Dozens of times, he hesitated to talk to him about it, but he didn't want Isak to feel that he had to. He wanted Isak to want to do it. And even if Lucas had to push him a little bit to get him on the plane, now that they're here, Isak is happy and it's just beautiful to see. Even was afraid that the trip and the long walks they take in the city, showing each other their favorite places, and especially when they went to bring flowers to the grave of Isak's mother, would have caused Isak nightmares, but no. And so much the better because even though Even now manages to calm him down, he still hates to see Isak so badly. 

A ring of the doorbell makes him come out of his dreams and startle Ajla and Isak. Ajla walks towards the front door while Isak comes to slip behind Even, putting his arms around his waist. The next moment, they see Ajla and a guy, who must be Andreas, kissing vigorously as they cross the corridor. 

"I think he chose her." Stine chuckles as he continues to cut the carrots, "thank goodness the parents are still at work. Isak, you know that my sister will never let you go back to France, right?''

Even doesn't see it, but Isak is definitely smiling. 

''I have to go back in five days, Stine. In a week, I'll start work."

Stine shakes his head.

''Both of you could come back here now. We miss you, Even. You could get the same job here, couldn't you?''

Even sighs. How do you tell your sister that he has his life, and she's not really part of it? That even though he misses his family, he has a family in Paris now and his life is there?

''We have our life in Paris.'' Isak said softly ''but you could come and see us. I'm sure you'd love to taste the croissants and pastries.''

Even looks at his sister's face which lights up and caresses Isak's hand to thank him. 

''But definitely! Now that we're 16, we should be able to travel alone, shouldn't we? I'm going to watch this tonight. I'm sure that Ajla will be too happy, when she takes her tongue out of Andreas' mouth, of course."

Even moans as he looks up to the sky. He doesn't need to have that kind of detail, let alone imagine it. For him, his little sisters will always be babies.

The six of them are having lunch with Andreas and Even's mother, who came back to eat with them between meetings. Andreas and Ajla go out for a walk after the meal while Stine locks himself in his room, talking on the phone. As soon as his mother goes back to work, Even and Isak lie in each other's arms on the couch. Even plays softly with Isak's hair before kissing him on the forehead.

''You know my mother asked me if we were going to get married. My sisters did it yesterday. Eliott was so right, you totally won them over. I had no doubts either."

Isak turns around to face Even and smiles at him.

"They welcomed me as if I was already family. They're great."

''I want that.''

Isak runs his hand through Even's hair and removes the rubber band that was holding them together and slides his hand inside.

"You want what?

Even gently caresses Isak's arm, trying to say it as softly as possible so as not to panic Isak.

''That you are part of the family. Like Really. That you're officially my half. My Husband.''

Isak nods his head and smiles.

''I'd like that too, Even. You just have to propose then, or maybe just wait for me to do it, actually.''

Even looks at Isak's beautiful, laughing eyes.

''No problem.''

Isak nods and rests his head on Even's chest. Even holds it gently against him, closing his eyes.

"Even?"

"Mmh?"

"Would you like to come back to live here?"

Even straightens up a little so that he can look at Isak.

"Why? Do you want it?"

Even thinks back to the many outings they made with Jonas and Eva, to the party organized by Eskild and to the fact that his family has totally adopted Isak. Does all this make Isak want to come back?

''No. My life is no longer here. But I don't want to be the one to stop you from coming back if you want to."

''So if I wanted to do it, you would leave me?''

Isak hugs Even a little more.

''No. Hell, no. But I... I don't know. I don't see me coming back here."

Even gently kisses Isak's lips, running his hands through his hair. 

''I know, baby. I want to be with you no matter where it is. I choose to leave, and I choose to stay in France. I have a job that I love, a boyfriend that I love and two great roommates. I don't see myself coming back here either, Isak. Maybe one day that will change, maybe one day we'll want to come back. But we'll talk about it and we'll decide together, okay? All that matters is that it's you and me, in all possible universes, my lsak."

Isak takes a breath, as if a weight was taken off his shoulders and rests his head on Even's chest. 

''I'm so glad I came.''

Even chuckles.

''I'm so glad Lucas pushed you on the plane. I offered him a ride with us, you know."

Isak stands up to watch Even.

''What?!''

''Yeah. I wanted you to come so bad. So I asked him if he thought I should ask you to come with Lucas, and of course Eliott. Lucas said you wouldn't need him to do it. He said that now I was your safety hook and that you didn't need him as long as you had me. So he said that you'd make up your mind at the last minute, and that next year they'd come with us to show them around, but that you had to make that first step without him".

Isak nods and laughs.

''He was right, you know, I would probably come back every year now.''

Even pulls Isak towards him so that he can come up and kiss him. He lets his hands slide under Isak's shirt, caressing the base of his back, down towards his buttocks.

''Oh! If I wanted to see porn, I would go on the internet. Come on, get out of the way bro, Isak promised to help me get ahead in biology. This year, I want a A! By the way I looked, one can make take the plane from 16 years old. So expect to welcome us at the next vacations. I'm already looking forward to meeting Lucas and Eliott. "

Even moans in frustration but lets go of Isak and spends the rest of the afternoon watching Isak and Stine talk about biology and say learned names he had never heard of.


	16. The one that makes you a family

''So, baby, you're finally graduating!''

Lucas sighs as he watches Even. 

"Fuck Even! Don't call me baby!"

Even bursts out laughing, immediately followed by Isak and Eliott.

''What?! That's what you are, isn't it? The baby of the group. I'm so proud of you, baby."

It started out as a joke between Even and Lucas, and then it just kind of stuck. Lucas looks up to the sky and raises his beer for a toast.

''To the end of college life!''

Basile grabs a beer on the table and hits it against Lucas', immediately joined by Arthur.

''So? What's on the agenda now? Are you going to move out?"

Lucas looks at him in amazement.

''What? No, why?"

Arthur looks away and Basile shrugs his shoulders. Daphne comes to sit on Basile's lap and Lucas turns to Imane because he knows she will tell him what he wants to know.

''We were just wondering. Aren't you a little too old to be a roommate? Especially now that you're all working. It's weird the four of you still living together, isn't it?"

Lucas looks at Isak and he intercepts Eliott's look at Even. And as if he answers in one voice, they all four shake their heads at the same time.

''No, not at all.'' says Eliott ''we four like to live, why should that change now that we are no longer students?"

''Especially since the three of us have already been working for a while,'' Isak points out ''We found our balance by living together for five years, we don't want to change. The four of us are really good."

Basile gets a huge smile and Lucas knows he's going to say shit.

''Okay, so you're telling us that you're actually like one couple, right? Like, swinger?"

''No!'' Lucas groans and gives him a little push. ''I already said no, Baz! Holy shit, are you ever gonna stop with that?"

"Maybe just getting excited watching others?" Basile tries to wink at him.

''No.'' laughs Eliott ''I wouldn't say anyone here has ever been caught in a compromising situation, but it wasn't on purpose.''

The four of them start laughing while Basile seems disappointed, as he always does when he brings up the subject, but suddenly he finds a huge smile again and Lucas takes his beer away from him, judging that he's already drunk too much tonight.

''Okay. But considering that Eliott is a bit like Even, and that Isak and Lucas are the same...do you think that Even would be compatible with Lucas, and that Eliott could be compatible with Isak ?''

Lucas looks at Even, while he sees Eliott looking at Isak and they laugh at the same time.

''No, it's dead. I'm 100% exclusive.'' says Even, hugging Isak against him.

''Stop looking, Baz!'' stops him Lucas ''we just like to live together, that's all. We are 2 + 2, but we don't mix.''

Basile gets his beer and crosses his arms on his chest, visibly disappointed, which makes everyone laugh. 

When the apartment regains its calm, once everyone has left, Isak looks at Lucas, then Even and Eliott and comes back to Lucas. 

''Do you think Basile is right?'' asks Isak. 

Lucas looks at Even then shakes his head and pulls Eliott a little closer to him.

''No, I don't even want to try. Sorry Even, you're very handsome and everything. And it's true that I already thought that considering your size, it might be nice with you, and I think it must be nice to be able to pull your hair, but no, I can't do that. Even just for one night, nothing will ever be the same afterwards, I already know that.''

Silence falls in the apartment and Lucas looks at Eliott, Even and Isak, who are stunned and he feels his cheeks turn red immediately. Isak is the first to burst out laughing.

"Fuck, Lulu, I was talking about the fact that we were too old to be roommates! Don't stare at my boyfriend, I'm watching you!"

Eliott and Even turn to Lucas, questioning him with their eyes while Isak is still laughing and Lucas feels his cheeks turning scarlet...crimson would be the right word.

"I...I''.

"Thanks, I guess." Even chuckles, "I already thought that with your small size, it would be nice, but my heart is taken. And the four of us know we don't believe in sex without love. But personally, I don't think the four of us are too old to live, if that's still okay with you...''

Eliott raises an eyebrow looking at Lucas.

''It depends, now that I know my boyfriend is imagining himself with you in bed, I might be a little wary."

Lucas hits him lightly on the arm while Eliott laughs.

''It's okay, I'm just kidding. If you'd said yes, I'd be scared, but since you said no, it's okay. Who cares what anybody else thinks, right? If we're good, the four of us, why change that?

Lucas thinks back to that exact sentence three years later, as he looks at the empty apartment. Through the window, the moving van has already left. They must already have finished putting the boxes into the two separate apartments. Lucas turns around to look at the apartment where the four of them have lived for eight years and sighs.

''It feels weird, doesn't it?''

Eliott puts his arm around Lucas' shoulders, while kissing his temple. 

''Come on, baby, we're gonna be fine, okay?''

Yann had once told Lucas that he was sure that their cohabitation would end badly and that one day, they would get angry. All of Lucas' friends seemed sure that two couples couldn't live together without it ending badly. They were all sure that the relationship between Isak and Lucas could never go smoothly, that Even and Eliott would end up jealous and that one day they would have to choose: their boyfriend or their best friend. 

Lucas sighs again as he watches Isak come out of his old room with tears in his eyes.

''Issy, it's going to be okay, baby. It's just a new start." says Even softly before hugging him.

Isak sighs and crosses the glance of Lucas. It's clear that they are as sad as each other to leave this place. 

''Shall we go?'' asks Eliott softly. 

A sob makes them startle and Lucas immediately looks at his son in his arms.

''You see, he too is sad to leave his first home. He will miss his almost sister."

Isak joins him immediately and caresses Paul's head while he holds Sofia in one hand.

''Hey, don't worry, little Paul, we won't be far away, you know.''

Lucas puts an arm around Isak's shoulders and sighs while Eliott and Even surround them. Their friends were so wrong. And even though they still say that it's not normal for two families to live together, Lucas doesn't care. There are many families who didn't know each other who opt for shared housing, so why couldn't they?

They have experienced everything in this apartment: graduation parties, preparation for their trip to Oslo, marriage proposals, the return from their honeymoon trips, the announcement of the desire to have a baby, the choices of surrogate mothers, the arrival of babies...Sofia was the first to be born, almost two months ago. Paul should never have known about this apartment, but he was finally born two weeks early. 

So of course, when Lucas looks at the empty apartment around them, he remembers an incredible number of headaches, between Isak and Lucas, Isak and Even, Lucas and Eliott, Lucas and Even or Isak and Eliott or Eliott and Even... but that's nothing compared to the unforgettable moments they all had, the four of them, then five, then six. 

No one around them understands how they can still live together after all these years without really fighting, and they don't care. They are a family. Isak and Lucas have found what they have been looking for years: the feeling of having a real family. When Even or Eliott are not well, Isak and Lucas are not alone. And when Lucas has an insomnia, Eliott, Even or Isak take turns to occupy his mind. Isak hasn't had nightmares for years. Together, they have succeeded: they are no longer afraid. Then it is with a heavy heart that they had to think about moving, the apartment becoming much too small with the arrival of the babies.

''I don't want to leave anymore," finally says Lucas. 

Eliott sighed and took Paul in his arms before pulling Lucas against him.

''Hey, it's not going to change anything, okay? I swear it'll be like we're still living together.''

Lucas sighs, he knows that Eliott is right. Moreover, life will be better because Even and Eliott will have much less travel time to go to work, while in Isak and Lucas, they will take the same RER line, stopping only two stations apart while the babies are already registered at the crèche. But despite all this, it's difficult to leave this place.

''And maybe we have a surprise for our beloved husbands there." says Even smiling, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

''Maybe we knew you would be afraid of not living together anymore and we did something about it," Eliott suggests with a smile. 

Less than five minutes later, Isak and Lucas are in the car, ready to discover their surprise, while Even laughs, mocking Eliott as he struggles to hang Paul in his car seat. 

They arrive about twenty minutes later in front of their new building. Lucas and Eliott have bought an apartment on the second floor, on the right, while Even and Isak have bought the one on the left. Both apartments are similar: a large living room with open kitchen, three bedrooms, a bathroom and a large terrace.

Lucas looks at Isak, each at their end of the landing, and then they enter their apartment almost at the same time. Former roommates, they are now neighbors of the landings. Eliott is probably right, it probably won't change much in the end.

It is only when Lucas enters their new living room that he notices the change. The wall that normally separates their two living rooms has been knocked down.

''We had a sliding wall put in. That way, we can close it, we can decide to leave it open, it's up to us. ''

''We thought it would be simpler than having to walk around the apartment to get through the front doors each time. That way, we can keep our Friday night movie nights.''

Isak and Lucas give a shout of joy while Even unfolds an awakening mat, before putting Sofia on it. Eliott puts Paul next to her and then takes out four beers from a carton.

''You imagine, maybe in one of your parallel universes, the four of us don't know each other.''

They look at each other and burst out laughing, no, it's just impossible.

''Here's to our new life! To our family Demaury-Bech Naesheim!''

Even throws a sofa cushion on Eliott.

''Why Demaury first? To the Bech Naesheim-Demaury family.''

Eliott rolls his eyes as he throws the cushion on Even.

''Imagine if one day this family really exists'' says Lucas.

The four of them turn to Paul and Sofia and burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments make my day 🌈


End file.
